


for him.

by SarahW43



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, They're kinky as fuck, Weddings, jily, timestamps, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahW43/pseuds/SarahW43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I made little timestamps of Sirius and Remus's relationship, based off the song "for him." by Troye Sivan, starting with their first flat after graduating from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whatever I Lack, You Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius can't come to terms with his new adult life.

 

 _We are running so fast_  
_And we never look back_  
_And whatever I lack (you make up)_

* * *

  
It's been one month since Sirius and his friends had graduated school and exactly twenty-eight day since they moved into their new flat in London. It took Lily a week to find a job in the science wing at her university, two weeks for Remus to get hired at the sweets shop down the street, and about three and a half weeks for Sirius to get bored. The post graduation excitement had worn off and Sirius no longer felt like a carefree young adult with the world in his hands, but rather a bored adult who needed to get a job.  
They went and explored London the first week they were here with a new sense of freedom and a new set of eyes. Peter and Lily wanted to find the best restaurants to eat at, James and Sirius wanted to find the places they could have the most fun at, and Remus just wanted to have one week as carefree as possible before Peter went to Manchester and Lily started at university. One last week for him and his friends to be as stupid as possible before he felt like they all had to grow up a bit.  
When James started working and Lily started school, Remus and Sirius would adventure the city together. They would look for the record stores with the widest selection and the cheapest thrift stores; hoping to find knickknacks and posters to decorate their rooms with. Sirius began a mission to find the oddest thing in the store to bring home, telling Remus each time, "It'll add character to the house."  
Now, their fourth week in London, Remus was pushing Sirius to find a job. He spent his days cleaning, decorating their room, and watching reality TV. He was in the middle of a rerun of Geordie Shore when Lily walked in and found him lying on the couch in pajama pants with a bag of chips propped on his stomach. She threw her bag on the floor and hung her jacket up before sitting on the couch beside Sirius and clicking the television off. "Finding a job will keep you occupied Sirius."  
"Says you Lily. You have a job doing something you're good at and you like it." Sirius clicked the TV back on and resumed watching. Lily slid her feet underneath her and turned the TV off once again, "James and Remus both have jobs too."  
"Please, Prongs just watches his dad do stuff all day and Moony basically gets paid to fucking eat chocolate. Neither of those jobs sound intolerable."  
"Well what do you like to do Sirius?"  
"Don't act like my guidance counselor Lily."  
"Sirius, I'm just trying to help. What do you like to do?"  
"Sex. Food. Hang out with Prongs, sometimes Wormy. Looking good." he put a finger up for each answer, "I hardly think any of those things will help me get a job."  
She laid her head on Sirius's shoulders, "What about that cosmetics store down the street. You love make up and you're handsome."  
"My mother shops there. If she came in one day and saw me working, I would be fired immediately. I don't even think they would let me apply."  
Lily shifted again, "What about that joke shop you and James went into the other day?"  
"They said, and I quote, 'I'm too silly and not serious enough.' They didn't even laugh when I said I was alway Sirius."  
Lily patted Sirius's chest and got up from the couch, "Something will pop up for you Sirius."  
He flung himself back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, "I'll live off the money my uncle gave me."  
"What happens when that runs out?" Lily's voice echoed from the kitchen to the living room.  
"I'll die or become Moony's sugar baby." Sirius heard Lily snort and drop a pot followed by a loud, "Fuck!" Sirius dragged himself off the couch and trudged to the kitchen.  
"Probably cook better if you didn't drop everything."  
"Probably cook better if you helped me for once instead of standing there and watching me."  
Sirius shook his head and let a long sigh out, "How many times do we have to go over this? I don't know how to cook. My parents had someone do it for us then at school we got served food. Even when I lived with the Potter's I didn't usually see Mia or Monty cook."  
Lily set the pot on the stove down and smiled at Sirius, "Well it'd do you some good to learn. Always eating microwave meals is going to be the death of you." She placed a pot on the stove and smiled at Sirius, "It's made with love this way too."  
"Come on, we both know sex will be the death of me, not microwave meals." Sirius washed his hand and grabbed one of the knives, "What do you mean made with love?"  
"It's just something my mom would say." she put on a thick Brummie accent, 'Dinner was made with love tonight, so you and Tuney can wash the dishes with love tonight.'"  
Sirius laughed and put on his own overly exaggerated posh accent, "'The chef cooked Salmon tonight with a side of quinoa. Enjoy.'"  
Sirius began chopping the vegetables Lily kept passing him while her eye skimmed over the recipe. "Is this the Maharaja curry Mia makes?"  
"Yes, James is not as subtle as he likes to believe he is. He keeps going on that he misses his mom's cooking so I called her and asked for the recipe. There'll be enough for you and Re too."  
Sirius and Lily fall into a silent rhythm of cooking with little questions about their day thrown in. Lily's highlight of the day was getting a microbiology test back with a 100%, Sirius's highlight was the season finale rerun of The Real Housewives of Cheshire.  
Remus came home with a loud slam to the door and an equally loud, "Honey, I'm home!" He came into the kitchen leaving a trail of his wallet, keys, and jacket behind him. Pecking Sirius on the lips and then pecking Lily on the cheek. She smiled at Remus and nodded towards his bouncing leg, "How much chocolate have you eaten today Remus?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Since you got home five minutes ago, you have sat down then stood back up then moved next to Sirius and played with his hair then sat down again."  
Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well mother I have had exactly three chocolate bars at work and a chocolate milkshake on my way home."  
"Remus, you are going to die of sugar overload."  
Sirius reached over and pinched Lily's arm before turning to Remus, "Don't listen to her. She told me I'm dying of microwave meals."  
Lily tapped on the cupboard holding the blender and looked at Remus, "At least put your energy to use and purée these tomatoes for me please."  
Thirty minutes later, they heard James open the door and yell, "Where are you guys and is someone making curry?"  
"In the kitchen Prongs!" Sirius yelled at the same time Lily yelled, "I am!"  
James turned the corner into the kitchen and smiled at Lily, "Are you making me curry?"  
She smiled back, "Well you told me you miss your mom's curry, so I called her and asked for the recipe." He picked Lily up and spun her around before setting her back down on the ground, "I knew there was a reason I loved you." he gave her a big kiss on the cheek and then a more delicate one on her lips.  
"Moony and I helped too James, where are our kisses?" Sirius had his hands on his hips and Remus behind him did too.  
"And how could I forget you two?" Jame skipped over to them and gave each a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so excited for curry!"  
Sirius kissed Remus's cheek and whispered, "It was made with love too."  
Remus returned the kiss with one on Sirius's fore head, "I wouldn't think of doubting that."  
During the meal, everyone tried to get in a bit about their day. Remus described a horrific tantrum some child threw because he couldn't get two lollies, Lily told them all in great detail about a pig she dissected, and James loudly moaning every couple of minutes and then shouting, "This is the best meal I've ever had!" Sirius ate quietly and laughed at all the right parts, but remained quiet and instead refilled his glass of wine anytime it started running low.  
After the curry was gone and James kissed everyone on the cheek again, Remus headed off to the shower and Sirius went to their bedroom with the rest of the wine. He took his jeans off and replaced his shirt with one of Remus's sweaters before laying in bed. He closed his eyes and took occasional sips of the wine while trying to pinpoint the moment he became boring. Everyone had stories about their day and all he could add to the conversation were things he had seen online or about the latest drama in one of the shows he watched.  
Remus's shower ended as Sirius was finishing off the bottle of wine. He came in quietly and slipped a pair of boxers on before laying in bed next to Sirius. He pulled the smaller man closer to his body and kissed his shoulder, "What's wrong Pads?"  
"What am I doing with my life Moony?"  
Remus leaned over Sirius, "Turn and look at me Pads." Sirius shifted a bit to lay on his back and Remus kissed his cheek, "No, come on, look at me baby."  
Sirius finished the roll and was now facing Remus, "What?"  
Remus began pushing Sirius's hair behind his ear and kissed him softly, "Love, we only graduated a month ago love, your life has barely began."  
"Yeah, but all of you are working and have jobs. I just sit at home and play housewife."  
Remus grinned, "And a very sexy housewife you are."  
Sirius sniffled and smiled back, "Come on be honest with me. I spend my days waiting until someone gets home and when they do they just give me a sad look."  
"Well you could get a job Sirius."  
"I can't get a job when I'm in this state of mind. I'll choose the first one and then end up hating it."  
"Well what do you propose we do about this then?"  
Sirius closed his eyes and felt himself get dizzy from the amount of wine he drank. "I want to go on the roof."  
"The roof?"  
"Yup, the roof." He moved off the bed and grabbed the first jeans he saw on the floor, "Come on, we're going up there now." Remus watched Sirius pull the jeans on and put his hair into a bun. He opened the window, paused halfway through and turned back to Remus, "You coming?"  
Remus rubbed his palm against his face and sighed, "Let me put some clothes on."  
Sirius climbed through the rest of the window and waited on the fire escape. He pulled the pack of cigarettes from his jeans and moved over to sit on the stair before lighting it. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the cigarette, and hopefully sober up a tad bit before he had to climb the stairs up to the roof.  
He heard movement by the window and Remus whisper, "Shit. Fucking shit."  
He opened his eyes back up and looked at he window. Remus was trying very hard to climb out the window, but halfway through this shoe fell off. "Sirius, if my feet get cold, I'm going to kill you."  
Sirius moved from the steps to the window and help Remus put his shoe back on and then helped him finish climbing out of the window. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants low on his hips and Sirius's leather jacket. Remus smiled at Sirius and he felt himself freeze for a minute, trying to take all of Remus in. Some of his curls were dangling onto his forehead, the scars on his face and torso were shining in the moonlight, his hands pushed deep into the pockets of his coat.  
"Remus John Lupin, you're the most handsome boy I have ever seen."  
Remus smiled and plucked the cigarette out of Sirius's mouth and took a drag, "Thank you Pads, but I must disagree and say you are." He gave back the cigarette and kissed him softly on the temple, "To the roof?"  
Sirius started climbing up the stairs with Remus behind him turning every couple of steps to turn around and smile at Remus. When he stepped onto the roof he grabbed Remus's hand and kissed the knuckles, "I love the moon and the stars Remus. I think they're a bit like us."  
Remus suppressed a smile and squeezed Sirius's hands, "Why's that?"  
"I'm a star and you're the moon."  
"Sirius, that is just about the cheesiest thing you've ever said."  
"But you're not denying it!" He looked up the stars again and yelled this time, "I love the stars and moon!"  
He felt Remus's arms circle around his waist, "What's this about Sirius?"  
"I don't know Re. I just feel like I could be doing so much important things in my life, but I'm just sitting at home." He moved out of Remus arms and went over to the ledge. He was quiet before he asked, "Re, you ever just feel like a little tiny bug." His voice broke halfway through the sentence and Remus heard little sniffles.  
"Can't say I have Sirius."  
"Well I do. A lot. Just a little baby bug in this whole world of big bugs. Big bugs who'll eat the little bug up if they get the chance."  
"Are you saying you're a little bug Sirius?" He moved over to the edge and put his arm around Sirius's shoulder, "Because I don't think you're a little bug. I think you're like a medium-sized bug who's just a bit confused."  
"A medium-sized bug? So like a dragon-fly or a big roly poly?" Sirius leaned against the buildings end and pulled Remus in front of him. "So I'm like a big roly poly and you're like a ladybug?  
Remus giggled and leaned his forehead against Sirius's, "How many glasses of wine did you have tonight love?"  
"I didn't drink any my Remus dear." he gasped in mock horror, "You insult my sobriety."  
Remus began poking Sirius's side until he squealed, "How many did you have?"  
"Too many? Enough to get me drunk." he half sang, half spoke. "I feel very warm though."  
"Alright, let's get away from the edge then darling."  
"No, Remus, lets stay right here. It looks so pretty. All of London looks pretty."  
"Very true, but I have the balance of a toddler learning to walk and you're a bit too drunk and too excited to be near the edge right now."  
"I suppose you're right."  
Remus moved them away from the ledge and over to the chairs James had brought up a few days ago. He sat in one of the chairs with Sirius sitting between his legs, his head resting on one of Remus's knees.  
"Remus, why do you love me? I'm not really anything special."  
"Well Sirius, why do you love me?"  
"Because you're funny in a way I'm not, you read so many books and really understand them not just pretend to, you're tall and handsome and have a big cock. I guess I love you for a lot of reasons."  
Remus's leaned down and kissed the top of Sirius's head, "I love you for a lot of reasons too. You're incredibly smart and you have a great sense of humor. You're beautiful in more than one way-"  
"How can you be beautiful in more than one way?"  
"Well, you're beautiful in the mornings when you just wake up. You're beautiful when you spend all day getting ready because we're going somewhere exciting. You're especially beautiful when you have nothing on and you're in bed with me. Back to why I love you though, you listen to me go on and on about books, movies, the most mundane things." He tilted Sirius's head up so he could look him in the eyes, "I love you, because you're you and you have all the little bits and pieces I don't. So when we're together, we're like a complete set instead of one wonky end here and this piece that's dented."  
"Are you the wonky bit or the dented one?"  
"We take turns." He kissed Sirius and smiled, "You wanna go back inside now? I'm getting a bit cold and you're very drunk."  
Sirius stood up and extended a hand out to help Remus. He slid his arm around Remus's waist and squeezed, "I love all your wonky ends and dented bits too Re."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	2. We Got This Crazy Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus got to the monthly game night at Dorcas and Marlene's house. They're the dream team and James Chances It All.  
> Side note: I'd like to say James and Alice aren't really related, but in my own headcannon, James and Alice's families both practive Hinduism so they more or less grew up like they were family.

_We make a really good team_

_And though not everyone sees_

_We got this crazy chemistry_

_Between us..._

  


Sirius was squished between a mountain of pillows and Remus on the love seat in Marlene and Dorcas living room. He was throwing bits of popcorn into Remus's mouth and then at James. Lily had her head in James' lap and was at the receiving end of most the popcorn that was thrown.

“I swear Sirius, if you don't stop throwing popcorn I will kill you.”

"IS this the third or fourth time we've had to wait for Frank and Alice again?"

“When did they say they would even get here Marlene?”

Marlene was hunched over a notebook on the floor holding her finger up, “One minute please.”

They all sat in silence waiting for Marlene. She put her pencil down and reread the page on the paper. She looked up and smiled, “Alright, what was the question?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “When will Frank and Alice be here?”

“Oh, they said their train was delayed so we could start without them. Didn't I tell you that?”

“No, you didn't Marlene. Wwill you please read the official scores so we can start?”

Game night was taken very seriously. James and Sirius started their monthly game night their first year and that expanded to Peter and Remus playing later that year. Fifth year it expanded again this time to all the girls and Frank joining. There was an addition to the rules that they all spent a whole Saturday night deciding upon. When everyone graduated, Remus figured that would be the end of game nights; Peter was going to be in Manchester, Mary up to Leeds, Frank and Alice were adamant about not living in London, but after the ceremony Dorcas and Marlene found them and told everyone they'd be damned if it ended and that they would hold it once a month at their flat.

The first game night at their flat, they didn't even play games. They just sat around and talked about school. Everyone a bit too drunk and switching between crying and laughing over the memories they had created together. The only thing decided that night was that they decided to start a new score sheet so that Peter and Mary wouldn't be behind on points when they did joined them to play.

“Well since Peter left us and our sweet Mary is reunited with her Northern roots, the new scores have James and Lily in last place with five points, Alice and Frank are tied with me and Dorcas at seven points-”

“Oi Potter, how are you losing to a team that's never fucking here on time?”

James rolled his eyes and threw a piece of licorice at Sirius, “Quiet you.”

“Back to me, Remus and Sirius are in first place with 13 points from actually winning and five points from Frank and Alice when they lost Chance It All last month. So Re and Sirius have a total of eighteen points.”

Sirius and Remus high-fived and everyone else rolled their eyes.

“I'm telling you guys, they cheat somehow.”

“How would we cheat Dorcas? Stick a walkie-talkie in our hair like Spongebob did to pass his driving test.”

“For all I know, yes. Shall we begin game night then?”

  


As serious as game nights were taken, the rules were pretty simple. On even months James, Sirius, Frank, Marlene, and Peter would choose a game and during odd months Lily, Remus, Alice, Dorcas, and Mary. Monopoly could only be chosen twice a year, and was usually chosen by Dorcas or Marlene. Points were given out only to the first place winner and the amount fo points were determined by which game it was. Monopoly had five points while other board games only had 2 points. Charades, Just Dance, and other physical games were awarded points by how many rounds had been won, and the same rules for physical games applied to card games. At the end of the night you could challenge someone to "Chance It All". Chancing it all wasn't done often, but when it was, one team was using challenging Sirius and Remus.

Chane It All rules:

1. One team must choose another team.

2\. Two challenges and one game are chosen by the remaining teams.

             Game example: Best two out of three rock, paper, scissors

             Challenge example: take five shots in a row under one minute

3\. Whoever wins the most games or challenges, gets the other teams points from that night.

  


“How about we play charades until Frank and Alice get here? They're never win at charades.”

There was a collective sigh, but it was Marlene's turn to pick the first game so they had no choice.

They played rock, paper, scissors to figure out the order, which ended up being James and Lily, Dorcas and Marlene, and then Sirius and Remus. By the time is was Remus's turn to go up again, he had the perfect movie chosen to act out. He and Sirius were winning by two points. He walked to the middle of the floor and smiled at Sirius. He started pointing to himself and then moving his hands around in a square shape.

Aftr a few minutes, Dorcas threw her arms up and yelled, "What the fuck are you suppose to be?"

Remus didn't change his movements though, just kept doing pointing to himself and moving his hands around.

"Ready for me to put all you bitches out of misery?"

"Sirius, if you know the answer to this, I'm going to kill you."

"Well sharpen your knives Dorcas, because the answer is, drum roll please," James started hitting his hands against his lap, "Pans Labyrinth!"

Remus clapped his hands and laughed, "Correct!"

"How are you two so good at this game?" Dorcas shouted, "How? Pointing at yourself and wagging your hands is Pans Labyrinth?"

Remus plopped himself on Sirius's lap, "Well dear Dori darling, I myself am pansexual and this" Remus began doing the hand movement again, "was a maze.” He pointed to himself, “Pans” he moved his hands one more time “Labyrinth."

Lily laughed and nudged Dorcas "If I didn't live with these two I would guess they were cheating, but they really do just live on the same wave length."

"Nope, they have to be cheating."

James tugged a piece of Dorcas' hair and smiled, "You're just being a sore loser. One day Remus walked into th kitchen and said, 'love warm' and Sirius handed him his cup of coffee."

Marlene giggled and kissed Dorcas's cheek, "Stop pouting love."

Alice was standing in the doorway, "Did I hear someone say love warm?"

Frank waggled his finger at Dorcas and Marlene, "Now, I didn't know it was that kind of game night."

Alice moved to the table and put down a case of beer, "Besides the point Frankie, what the hell does love warm even mean?"

Alice gave everyone a little kiss on the cheek and pinched James cheek, "My mom saw your mom at the mandir near their house and she told me to tell you that you need to go next week."

James pinched Alice's cheek in return and laughed, "Are you going to be there my dear cousin?"

She patted his cheek before sitting down, "Hell no." She sat down on the floor leaning against James legs, "What does love warm mean though Dorcas?"

"I don't know Alice, ask the love birds?"

"James and Lily love birds or Remus and Sirius love birds?"

"Remus and Sirius."

She turned her attention to Remus and smiled, "I am waiting."

Remus blushed, "It was meant to be 'Love, can I have something warm to drink?' but I had just woken up so only love and warm came out."

Alice squeaked out a giggled, "And you knew what he meant Sirius?"

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I lived with him for 7 years at Hogwarts, anyone would know that."

“Oh come off it. Peter and I shared a dorm with you two and I had no clue what Moony meant.”

“Well maybe, you should suck his dick and then the knowledge will be passed to you too.”

“James is already in a committed relationship with me and with you Sirius, he doesn't need to be dating Re as well."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and smiled at Lily, “Fair point. We played charades while we waited, but Dorcas is convinced me and Remus cheated so I'll say the points didn't count since you weren't here. So on with game night then?”

After playing Candyland, Clue, and three rounds of Old Maid, Marlene displayed the final points on her white board.

Teams

| 

Game Points

| 

Chance It All Points

| 

Total  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Team Cock

| 

2 - Candyland

| 

 

| 

2  
  
Team Pothead

| 

2 - Clue

| 

 

| 

2  
  
Team Salt

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Team Hetro

| 

3 – Old Maid

| 

 

| 

3  
  
  


“As you see Sirius and Remus still have a lead on us. James and Lily will be tied with me and Dorcas, and Frank and Alice will officially become second place. All points are shown before anyone decides to Chance It All, so does anyone want to Chance It All?”

Each team huddled together and there was a collective whisper and then James stood up from his seat, “Lily and I would like to Chance It All against Sirius and Remus.”

“Will Team Cock and Team Pothead please exit the room and let the Chance It All judges talk it out?”

Both teams got up and walked to the bathroom. Remus sat on the sink and sighed, “Can't there be a night when Pads and I don't have to Chance It All to someone?”

Lily jumped up to sit on the sink too and nudged Remus, “Well you two could lose for once.”

“And have our honor and good name slandered? Never!” Sirius kissed Remus' cheek and Remus smiled, “Yeah. We're not losers like you two.”

There was a knock on the door and Frank popped his head through, “You guys ready?”

Each team member nodded and he opened the door, “Well, destiny awaits.”

Frank stood in the walkway facing the living room and called out, “Tonight we have two teams Chancing It All. Our first team is two players who are notorious losers! They've held the New Years Eve party four times out of the eight times we've had, welcome James and Lily on Teaaaaaaaaam Pothead!” James and Lily walked into the living room and James fake sobbed, “We're just hoping to redeem ourselves tonight.”

“And Team Potheads competitors! They're the team to beat, they've held the party one time in 2012 due to losing by one point to Team Hetro! They have been accused of cheating on more than one occasion, but all charges were dropped. Welcome Teaaaaaaaaam Cock!” Sirius jogged around waving his hands around and then smiling, “We're just here to be the final winners, as usual.”

Frank rejoined Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene on the couch and smiled, “Our first challenge will be between Remus and Lily. You will each receive a piece of paper and a pen and you will have to name as many superheroes as you can in one minutes. James and Sirius please step to the side and we will begin the challenge.”

James and Sirius moved to the love seat while Remus and Lily sat down in front of the coffee table.

“If either of you try to help them by saying superhero names, you'll be disqualified and the other team will automatically get the points. Okay, both of you ready?”

Lily smiled and Remus waved his hand, “We both know Lily will win, but sure. I'm ready.”

Marlene pulled out her phone and started the stopwatch, “ Assume positions and go!”

Lily stared writing furiously and Remus looked at his paper, he began writing slowly and then sighed again. He wrote down a few, but before he could finish writing Captain America, Marlene screamed, “Time! Pass your papers to us.” Frank and Dorcas looked over each paper and smiled, “And our winner is... Lily with eleven superheros written. Remus you wrote five and one isn't even a superhero, he's an assassin.”

James hugged Lily and bounced up and down, “What's the next one?”

“We will be having you and Remus compete to see who can complete five shots of various alcohol the fastest.”

Dorcas got up from her spot and went into the kitchen. She came back with ten shot glasses and five bottles. She set five glasses in front of them each and started pouring shots. “Alright. We have vodka, tequila, gin, Jager, and finally rum. You can tak them in whichever order and if you need to puke please run to the bathroom. I don't want to wash my carpets. On Marlene's count.”

“Three. Two. One. Go!”

Remus started right away taking as many shots as he could. He downed the vodka and tequila shots together and moved on to the rum shot. James was a bit slower, he couldn't handle his alcohol as well as Remus could, and while Remus was on his last shot, James was only on his third one. Remus took the last shot and threw his hands up, “Finished!”

“And the winner is Remus Lupin!”

James looked at the two shots in front of him, “You deserve it, you animal.”

Alice clapped her hands, “Alright, last challenge! Sirius and Lily, this ones for you.”

James moved over from the table and laid on the floor, “You get him Lily.”

Remus kissed Sirius and smiled, “We're going to win! I can feel it.”

Lily and Sirius stood in front of their four friends and Alice grinned, “You two don't usually face off so we had to choose the perfect challenge. As everyone know, Sirius and Lily do yoga together every morning. So we will be testing that. You will both be doing the head stand pose and whoever holds it the longest wins. Please choose a spot where if you fall you won't break any of Dori or Marlene's stuff.”

Lily walked over to the threshold by the kitchen and Sirius stayed in place. Each moved to the floor, “Alright. Begin now.”

Sirius slowly moved his body up while Lily hurried her movements. He tried clearing his mind and started to relax in position. After a minutes of them both still in place, Sirius' arms were starting to burn. They usually only head this position for a minute before Sirius started to complain and Lily would start cursing.

He felt his arms shake and sweat begin to roll down his face. He kept his toes pointed even though they were beginning to cramp. More sweat started pooling on the back of his neck and he was seconds away from giving up when he heard Lily fall and yell, “Fuck this! That hurt so much!”

Sirius kept position until he heard Frank yell, “And Team Cock wins!”

Sirius dropped and jumped up, “And we're the champions!” He hugged Remus and stuck his tongue out at Lily. While Remus began screaming the lyrics to Queen's “We Are The Champions”. Remus picked Sirius up and spun him around. “We're on the same wave length Sirius.”

“Best team there is!”

  


Final score:

Teams

| 

Total Game Points

| 

Total Chance It All Points

| 

Overall Total  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Team Cock

| 

15

| 

5 (Team Hetro)

2 (Team Pothead)

| 

22  
  
Team Potheads

| 

5

| 

 

| 

5  
  
Team Salt

| 

7

| 

 

| 

7  
  
Team Hetro

| 

7

| 

 

| 

10  
  
  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	3. Making New Clichés On Our Own Little Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight adventures in London and childhood memories.

 

_Jump starting your car cause this city's a bore_

_Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store_

_Making new clichés on our own little tour_

_Let's ride!_

 

 

Remus has laid in bed for almost an hour. At first he couldn't fall asleep because Sirius kept tossing and turning, but then he noticed the router for their WiFi never stopped blinking. So he stared at the blinking light for an hour, getting more anxious with each flash of light. By one in the morning, he felt like his insides were eating themselves, he couldn't stop his feet from moving, and he kept picking little bits of skin on his face. Staring vacantly at the wall hasn't helped him so he turned over and tried to cuddle closer to Sirius. He closed his eyes and tried to relax by breathing at the same time as Sirius and lightly running his fingers up and down Sirius's back.

Each time Sirius breathed in, Remus tries to do it at the same time and hold it in until Sirius breathed out, but it's only leaving him feeling suffocated. He moves off their bed quietly and opens the window, letting the breeze hit his face. His shoulders are slumped and he hears his mother's voice quietly in his head telling him, "Sit up straight or you'll get a hunchback." He snorts, but his laugh doesn't reach his chest like it usually does. He doesn't feel it warm in his chest or his nose scrunch up. Deep in thought, he barely hears Sirius whisper, “Re, you okay?”

He turns around and Sirius is sitting up in bed facing him.

“Yeah, I'm fine babe. Go back to sleep.”

“You sure? You don't look fine.” Sirius slips out of bed and moves to the window to sit with Remus. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“Yeah, I'm fine Sirius. Just can't sleep. Go lay back down.”

Sirius grabbed Remus's chin and turned his face so they were looking at each other. “Tell me your fine now.”

Remus opened his mouth, but instead of his excuse coming out, a choked sob did and he felt himself crumble into Sirius's arms. Sirius was frozen with Remus hanging off him crying until he snapped off of it and wrapped his arms around Remus's thin frame. He kissed Remus's cheek and began running his fingers through Remus's hair. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Remus gave a little smile but it fell just as fast. His mind began jumping from subject to subject; Sirius looks handsome when he first wakes up, the fucking light won't stop blinking, why is it so fucking hot in here, Sirius's voice is doing that gravely thing and it usually drives Remus fucking crazy, but now it's making him feel awkward and his insides feel tight against his body.

"Sirius, we need to go somewhere. Like now."

"Like where Moony?"

"I don't know, I just can't fucking sleep and I feel like my skin is crawling."

Sirius moved back to look Remus in the eyes, “Did something happen?”

"No, I just don't want to be here right now. You know what I mean? Like I just can't be here right now. Please take me somewhere, anywhere." His tears weren't just slowly falling anymore, but his whole face covered in them. His breathing was thrown off track and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Yeah of course. Let me get some clothes on." He got up from the spot by the window and moved around the floor trying to find some jeans to put back on. "You gotta get some clothes on too Moony. I mean I love you in your pants, but I don't think the whole of London would feel the same."

Remus wanted to get up and put his favorite shirt on before Sirius grabbed it for himself, but he stayed rooted in place. Sirius grabbed a big shirt off the floor and Remus's jean jacket. “Hey, I'm going to slip these on you. Is that okay?”

Remus gave Sirius a curt nod and felt Sirius move his arms up and down. He felt the fabric rub against his face and smelt the stale cigarette and cinnamon smell on his jacket. The fabric of the shirt didn't feel comforting as usual, but scratchy. The cigarette smell made him want to smoke a whole pack and the cinnamon made him want to throw up.

Sirius used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the tears off Remus's cheeks, but as soon as he would wipe some off more would come. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and rested his chin on top of Remus's head. “You ready to go baby?”

Remus nodded and started sniffling, “You're not mad I woke you up right?”

“Never. Never mad about that Re.” he kissed Remus's forehead and then let go. “You want the extra fuzzy socks or the normal fuzzy socks?”

“The extra fuzzy. Can I wear my ugly shoes?”

“Of course love.” Sirius passed Remus his socks and the shoes. “I'm going to go tell James we're going to go out. Lay down, I'll be right back.”

Remus did as he was told and laid on the bed. His eyes closed and his mind was silent for a minute. He heard Sirius knock on James and Lily's bedroom door and soft whispering.

“When are you guys going to be back?”

“I don't know mate. He's pretty upset right now. We're going to just go out and drive around. Might be back tonight, might be back next week or something.”

“A week? Sirius, where are you two even going to go?”

“I don't know, I just need to get him out of the house for a while. Maybe the city. I'll text you in a few hours.”

“Alright. Can I go talk to him?”

“I don't know J-”

Remus sat up in bed and half said, half cried, “James.”

James pushed past Sirius and speed walked to Remus. He enveloped Remus in his arms and whispered, “What's wrong Little Bird?”

“I don't know James. I just” Remus took a deep breath in and wiped at his face, “I just feel like I'm a little bug right now in a world of big bugs.”

James looked at Sirius confused and Sirius motioned for him to just go along with it mouthing, “I'll tell you later.”

“Well, you're not a little big. You're a Remus or a Moony depending on the mood. Yeah?” Remus nodded so James continued, “Pads is going to take you out alright? I love you Moons.”

“Love you too James.”

James helped him off the bed and grabbed a bag off the floor. “I'm going to put some clothes in here. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Will you put some more fuzzy socks in there and my book?”

“Of course.” James and Sirius moved around the room, stuffing in random clothing items and anything they thought Remus would want in there. James passed the bag to Sirius and hugged Remus, “Text me when you feel better okay Little Bird?”

“Yeah I will. Will you tell Lily I love her?”

“Of course.” James kissed Remus' cheek and then kissed Sirius' too.

James walked the two of them out the door and passed his keys to Sirius, “Don't expect he'll want to ride on your bike right now. I put gas in it earlier, so you should be good for a while.”

Sirius grabbed the keys and smiled, “Thanks. I'll text you. Tell Lily not to worry.”

He turned and grabbed Remus's hand and they started down the hallway to the elevator. “You want to get anything from the store?”

“Yeah. Want some tea and cigarettes.”

Sirius lifted his and Remus's entwined hands and kissed his knuckles. “Tea and cigarettes it is.”

They rode the elevator and walked to James's car in silence. Sirius threw their bag into the boot and jumped into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt and passed his phone to Remus, “Wanna put some music on or you want silence?”

“I'll put something on.” Sirius started the car and started driving to the convenience store around the corner. Morrissey's voice started filling the car up, Remus tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

“I reckon, Morrissey is my favorite singer.”

“Morrissey? You're choosing him over Bowie or Paul McCartney's vocals?”

“Definietly. Both have soft spots in my heart, but Morrissey is just good for the soul.”

Sirius smiled at Remus, “I think I'm going to choose Freddie Mercury.”

“Freddie over Greg Graffin or Joey Ramone?”

“Don't tell anyone or it will obviously ruin the punk cred I've worked so hard to keep up, but yes. Freddie Mercury had the voice of an angel. His vocal range was insane.”

“I understand. I think him and Morrissey are tied in my book.”

Sirius pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off, “Want to go in with me or wait in the car?”

“I'm going to wait in here and just listen to Morrissey's voice.”

“Alright. You want green tea and menthols right?”

“Yes sir.”

He shut the door behind him and walked into the store. He's proud to say he spent five minutes in the store, which is the shortest amount of time he's ever spent in this convenience store. He liked to look at the maps they had by the register and pester the cashier with questions. Walking back to the car, he saw Remus mouthing the words along to one of the songs he had playing and Sirius wanted to just stand and watch. He smiled, but slipped back in the car and passed the cigarettes to Remus first. Remus took the box and kissed it. 

"Thank you so much Sirius." He packed the box and with shaky hands, lit his cigarette, and inhaled deeply. After two drags, he grabbed the tea from Sirius and smiled while blowing out. “Alright, where you gonna take me?”

“I have an idea.” He put the car in gear and pulled back onto the street. He headed North and started humming along to the song. 

Remus sat back up and opened his eyes, “Where we going Pads?”

“I thought we could drive past Buckingham Palace, pretend to be tourist with that. Then we could drive past my parents place." 

“Your parents house?” Remus choked out the words and almost dropped his cigarette in the car.

“Well yeah. I mean, I promised you after graduation sometime I'd show you the shit hole. It's after graduation.”

“We don't have to Sirius.” 

“I know we don't have to, but I would never let you over when we were in school and we've been together for like what, four years?"

“Yeah four years.”

“Well, you've seen my home at the Potter's, you've met my Uncle Alphard, so why not show you my house.”

Remus looked at Sirius. His face didn't show any emotions, but he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. His shoulders were tense and the cigarette he had in his hand needed to be flicked badly.

“If you want to we can. I don't need to see the stuffy old house tonight.”

Sirius untensed his shoulders and laughed, “Well now you have to see it.” He turned the music up and flicked the ash off his cigarette, “you're going to shit yourself when you see it, Love."

“Honestly, I've heard so much about it, I feel like I already know wat to expect.”

“I bet you five dollars you're wrong.”

Remus smiled and squeezed Sirius's shoulder, “You're way too competitive.”

Sirius smiled and continued looking straight. Remus moved his hand to Sirius's hair and started running his fingers through it. Starting at the crown of Sirius head and running his fingers all the way done until he would tug on the ends. Sirius rubbed his head into Remus's hand and smiled. "Love when you play with my hair."

"I know. It's why I do it."

“We're come up to the palace. Might want to roll your window down and yell something in an American accent.”

“What should I yell?”

“Yell something about the queen.”

Remus rolled his window down and pulled his phone out. He took a photo of Sirius and then stuck himself out the window and yelled, “We're basically at the Queen's house! Oh my god! I like literally can't believe this! She's probably asleep like right now!” Remus was beginning to feel more alive than he did earlier. He felt the wind hitting his face and his laughter was combining with Sirius's. He held the photo button down and captured as many pictures as he could before Sirius pulled on his pants and dragged him back into the car. “You're a mad man.”

Remus smiled and cleared his throat, “Should I speak in a posh accent now while we drive to your parents.”

“I think that'd be fair, but I don't think you can keep it the whole time.”

“I'll bet you five dollars I can.”

Sirius smiled and pinched Remus's leg, “Who's the competitive one now?”

Remus lit another cigarette and looked out the window while Sirius drove. Sirius didn't need to look at the houses or street signs while he drove, instead driving to the house with a sense of muscle memory. Remus was watching each house as they passed them. Each house big, fenced in, and with a nice little garden in front. The lights were mostly out in the houses, but one house at the end of the street had the lights on. Sirius flicked his cigarette out the window and slowed down. He pulled off to the side and turned the car off, “Well here was home for the first sixteen years of my life.”

Remus looked up at it and smiled, “Seems posh enough for you.”

“Oh hush.” He leaned over Remus and began pointing to each room. “That's the front sitting room, we weren't allowed in there a lot. That's my parents room, we weren't allowed in there at all. Regulus and I snuck in once when they were out at the opera and Reg knocked over a perfume bottle and spilt it on the carpet. I remember telling my parents I did it and I wasn't allowed out of the house for a month.” Sirius climbed over the center console and into Remus's lap , “This is a much better seat. Alright, the room right above my parents was my room at first but they said I was too noisy so it became Reg's room and I moved into his room next door.” 

“How many more rooms do you have in there?”

“Well there's the kitchen and dining room which are connected. Next to that is the cinema room and further down the hall there's a gym with a spa attached to it. Upstairs is really just my parents massive room and bathroom. There's one guest room on that floor too. The floor Reg and I lived on, there's two more guest rooms. Each is en suite so no one had to share a bathroom.”

“Jesus Christ, your parents really are rich.”

“Massively wealthy.”

“Is there a back garden?”

“There is. It has three levels. Like level one is a porch, level two there's a fireplace and some seating, and level three is just a little back yard with a tree there. If you go a bit further there's a communal garden. Kids play there, mum's talk shit while watching their kids play.”

“Wow. This is like a whole new level. My house feels so small compared to yours.”

“Don't say that Love. This isn't my house anymore either. My home is with you in our flat with James and Lily.”

“Of course it is. This is just... wow. I'm speechless. This house is just insane.”

“Isn't it? It's not even like a proper house though. Like at James' house you see photos of him all over and you hear Mia wherever she is. At Pete's house you just know Peter grew up there, like his house reflects his personality. At yours too, you see your parents all the time, you have random shit everywhere that everyone just kind of knows, like 'oh that's just da's computer he's rebuilding' or 'oh Remus dear, will you please go out back and get that one thing I was telling your father about last week.' and you know what she's talking about. Here I barely saw my parents and if I did it was at a dinner once a week where we'd tell them everything we did since last time they spoke to us. Everything was like perfectly clean and we weren't allowed to hang out anywhere here. Like the gym was off-limits, the sitting room was off-limits, unless you were eating you couldn't be in the kitchen. So really the only place I was ever seen was my bedroom or Reg's. Sometimes you'd find us in the back, but even then there were a shit ton of rules.”

“You don't even think of this place as once a home do you?”

Sirius turned to look in Remus's eyes and gave a sad smile, “Not really. Hogwarts was more a home to me and if anyone asks me where I'm from, I just say I moved around a lot but I was born in London.”

“A little no home nomad aren't you?”

“Maybe just a bit.”

Remus kissed his neck and smiled, “Well your home can always just be with me. Stuff you in my pocket and take you wherever I go."

“Sounds perfect.”

They sat and looked at Sirius's childhood home for a few minutes before he saw his parents light go out. He moved to the driver's seat and started the car again. “You want to go to the park or you ready to go home?”

“Can we get ice cream and then go home?”

“Of course.” 

Remus put The Smith's back on and Sirius smiled while driving. He grabbed Remus's hand and held on while driving down the dark streets. Remus turned to look and smile at him every once in a while. They shared a banana split from a 24 hour diner and made their way back home. Sirius tucked Remus into bed and slipped in beside him. He held onto Remus like he was an anchor that night and peppered him in kisses from his face to his shoulder. Remus fell asleep holding onto Sirius, but now it was Sirius staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were wrestling in his head and they didn't stop until Sirius let go of Remus and rolled over. He grabbed his phone and opened the messages. He stared at his phone and typed a message out before deleting it. Sucking in a deep breath of air, he paused and finally type out, "I miss you little brother." He scrolled through his contacts and found Lil Pup, pressed it, mustered up some courage and hit sent. He finally exhaled, tossed his phone onto the floor and rolled back over to cuddle Remus. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	4. Forget All The Shooting Stars And All The Silver Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius changes definitions to words he's grown up with. Him and Remus go to a family gathering at Remus's mom's house.

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_

_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_

  
  


When Sirius thinks of love, he always thinks of his parents. No matter how hard he tries or how many couples he sees that are better than his parents, he always thinks of them. He remembers as a kid how stiff and cold they acted towards one another. They never touched, never spoke directly to one another unless they absolutely had to, and he never even heard them say I love you to one another during the sixteen years he lived with them.

He had grown up to know love as just a word. It was just a word people said to get what they wanted. Sirius's father would say it after he had hit his mother and his mother would say it after his father found another lover in bed with his mom. It was just a word people used to get what they wanted.

Love was also a synonym for family in his book. Family wasn't a word that filled him with joy, it was a word that made his insides hurt. Family, to him, is fighting and yelling, trying to be forced into a marriage, it was anger and fists that hurt when they connected with your face and the bruise that would be there for a week afterwards. Families are mean and hid in shadows until they could strike you so hard you had no choice but to follow them.

Both of these things he kept hidden inside himself, never letting these feelings see the light of day. They were hard in his heart and so dirty even thinking about a memory made him need to take a shower until he felt clean.

-

“I just don't understand what the big deal is Sirius? It's my family gathering, all my family will be there. You'll get to meet everyone. You get to make more fun of my Northerness.”

“I just don't like being around big families, you know that.”

“Don't give me that shit. You lived with James for two years. His family is even bigger than mine.”

“Yeah, but I slowly met them all. This would be like throwing me to the wolves.”

Remus ran his hand down his face and sighed, “Do you just not want to meet them? Like are you not ready for that step or something? Because it's been four bloody years and I thought we were ready for it by now.”

“No, I want to meet your family. I'm just scared I guess.”

Remus moved his hands from his face and looked at Sirius, “How are you scared? You've met my mom and dad, my nan loved you when she came down to Hogwarts for a week.”

“Remus, have I ever told you about my family gatherings?”

It was like a lightbulb went off in Remus's head. Sirius never voluntarily offered information about his family, he usually drank too much before he talked about them or he was so high the words spilled out of his mouth. “Fuck. Pads, I didn't mean to be a dick. I know family stuff makes you uncomfortable, I just really want you to know my family. You know what I mean? Know the people who raised me and stuff.”

“Have I ever told you though?”

“I don't think so.”

“Well, I know I haven't. It's one thing I don't tell anyone. It adds more to the drama my family creates and I don't want everyone thinking I'm a loon because I'm related to them.”

“I'm sorry. You can tell me if you want to Darling.”

Sirius moved to sit up and looked at Remus, “The first family gathering I really remember was when I was seven. Reg and I were walking around the house, it was fucking huge and we were a bit lost. We were walking around trying to find the ghost our cousin Bella told us existed. So you have seven year old me leading five year old Reg around this huge house and we heard shouting. Naturally, we were both curious so we followed the noise. When we got there, we peeked into the room and it was our parents fighting. We'd never even so much heard our parents speak to one another, so fighting was really out of the ordinary. Anyways, my dad's face was as red as a crayon and my mom was throwing a book at him and something must have snapped right then because my dad moved across the room and hit my mom. He punched her so hard she fell to the floor. While she was lying on the floor crying, my dad just looked at her. He was just staring at her like she was garbage or a spider that had just been squashed and do you know what he did?”

Remus couldn't find his voice so he just shook his head.

“He spit on her and called her a whore. I grabbed Reg's hand and we ran back to where our cousins were. Neither of us ever talked about it after that, but I remember. I don't even remember what they were fighting about, what they had said, hell I don't think I couldn't even find that room again if I were to go back to that house, but I remember seeing my dad hit my mom and call her a whore.” Sirius scratched the back of his neck and sighed, “I'm scared that if I get too deep into our relationship, we're going to stop loving each other. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to hit you or be hit by you. I can't think of the word love or family without thinking of those fucked up people. If I go with you, I'm going to just be weird the whole time.”

Remus moved from the chair across the room and scooted over to where Sirius was sitting. “You know love, if you keep me at arms distance, you're going to lose me anyways.”

Sirius recoiled from Remus's touch and looked at him, “What do you mean? Do you not want to be with me?”

“On the contrary, I would love to be with you until the day I die, but what happens when theirs a wedding or a party my family's holding. Are you not going to go then? I need you to come with me. I want to show you off to everyone. I want you to think of me and family when you think of the words love and family ”

“What if the rest of your family doesn't like me, then you won't love me anymore.”

“I'll love you until the day I die.”

“But how can I know for sure?”

Remus scooted closer to Sirius again and smiled, “Can I put my hands on you?”

Sirius gave a curt nod and Remus moved his hand to Sirius' face. He smiled and rubbed his thumb against his cheek. “I know because I love you and you love me. We won't be your parents or your family, don't even think of them anymore. You have me and James and Lily and Peter. You have Dorcas and Marlene, that one woman who always gives you two donuts instead of one can be your family too.”

“So you want me to just rewrite the words?”

“Completely. Wipe them out of your memory and just redefine them.”

“So love is when I stay in bed with you all day because you're too tired to move.”

“Definietly.”

“And it's when we get each other tea even though the other didn't ask.”

“Of course.”

“And it's when I pick your clothes out before a date because I love how you look in certain things.”

“Yes.”

Sirius smiled, “You know I do love you right? Just because the word gets fuzzy in my head doesn't mean I don't know what it is.”

“I know, I've always known you loved me Sirius. People don't just spend four years with another person out of boredom.”

“Yeah, but doesn't it bother you that I barely say it?”

“Not really. You don't need to say those exact words. You tell me you adore me all the time and that you couldn't spend a day without me. You show me you love me all the time. Back to redefining words though. What about family?”

“Family is game nights and karaoking with James and his parents. It's like when we go to visit your house and your mom kisses my cheek too.”

Remus nudged Sirius with his knee and smiled, “Go on.”

“It's making dinner with Lily every night and baking everyone sweets on their birthdays. Right?”

“Couldn't have said it better myself. You know what love and family are, you just get mixed up sometimes.”

They sit in silence, Sirius deep in thought and Remus running his fingers through Sirius's hair.

“Hey Re.”

“Yes Pads?”

“I'm going to go with you, is that still alright?”

“Of course. I'll let my ma know.”

-

Sirius is standing in the middle of a field. He's surrounded by various members of Remus' family, all of them have thick accents and the same curly hair he does. He's trying to stay calm, but there's so many people here and Remus left him like ten minutes ago to go help his dad out and no one has said one word to him.

He wants to go and start a conversation with someone, but he keeps stopping himself. What if they think his nose ring is stupid or his braid is ugly. Everyone's paired off though, exchanging funny stories and old memories and Sirius is the odd man out. He's about to text James, just to have something to do with his hands, but he feels a little hand pat him thigh. Looking down, Sirius sees a chubby baby smiling up at him.

“Hello baby, where's your mummy?”

The baby continues to smile at him and put his hands up. “You can't speak can you? Of course you can't speak you're a baby. Do you want me to pick you up?” Sirius looks around and sees no one looking for the baby so he squats down and picks him up. “We can be friends yeah? You don't speak at all and I'm scared to speak to anyone.”

The baby moves his hands up and tugs on the end of Sirius's braid. He moves next to touching Sirius's earring and nose ring. Sirius smiles at the baby and giggles, “Think you're too small of a lad for any of these just yet, but they're cool to look at right?”

Sirius set his beer down and starts walking around with the baby. Family members smile while he walks by, but no one stops to talk or wonders why he's holding this baby. I mean, he sticks out like a sore thumb, he's a small Asian man in a sea of tall white people and now he's walking around with someone's tall white baby. Sirius is walking around and showing the baby things. He's in the middle of showing Julio, what he's decided to call the baby, a leaf with a ladybug on it when a petite girl walks up to him and smiles, “I see Seff has found you. His da and I were looking for him everywhere.”

“Yeah, little one just walked up to me and started patting my leg.”

“Well thank you. I can see you're not one of us, so which one are you here with?”

“Remus. I'm his boyfriend.”

“Oh my god, you're Re's boyfriend! Hope never stops talking about the two of you! I'm Remus's cousin Sarah.”

“Oh, I've heard about you too. I'm Sirius.”

“Well come sit with me and my husband, it beats sitting with the older folk, they can get a bit boring.”

Sarah grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him to the table she was at. He was introduced to more of Remus' cousins and Sarah's husband.

“So Seff just walked right up to you?”

“He did. Just patted my leg and smiled. Is he usually more shy?”

“Bit more shy than that.”

Sirius smiles and takes a sip of the beer Sarah's husband Billy brought him. “So is Seff short for anything? I was just calling the lad Julio before I learned his name.”

“Because she's a huge nerd and went with the wolf theme our family has.” Remus kissed Sirius's cheek and sat down beside him.

“Wait more of you are wolf named?”

The whole table laughed and Remus shook his head, “Yes. I'm Remus after the legend of Remus and Romulus.”

“Wow would have never put that together Re.”

Remus pinched his side, “Anyways, I have a cousin Romulus. He's over there.” Remus pointed to a burly guy sitting at a table with Lyall. “Why don't we all just reintroduce ourselves and say the meaning of our names.” Remus turned to his cousin on the left and smiled, “You start.”

“I'm Channing which means old wolf in Old French.”

“I'm Susi which means wolf in Finnish.”

“I'm Connor, which literally means wolf lover in Gaelic. Fucking wolf lover.”

“I'm Sarah, the one with a normal name. Seff means wolf in Hebrew. I got points for the wolf name and for it being Hebrew. Bit of an overachiever I am.”

“See babe. Your family isn't the only one with a weird thing for names. We all have fucking wolf names.”

Sarah turned to him and slapped his shoulder, “Wait, your family has weird names to?”

“Yeah. I suppose it is a bit weird. We're all named after stars.”

“Wait Sirius is a star?”

Sirius smiled, “Yeah, it's the brightest star in the sky and it's in the dog constellation.”

Susi patted Remus' shoulder, “Little wolf baby and a little dog baby.”

“What are your other family members names?”

Sirius went through his family members going back a couple of generations and explained each of their names. “There's only about a handful of people who aren't named after stars. Don't know why they aren't. My brother and I were just talking about-”

“You spoke to Reg?”

Sirius turned to Remus, “Um, yeah. I texted him a couple of days ago and we've been talking ever since.”

“That's great Sirius.”

“Yeah. He might come over sometime.”

“I'm so proud of you.” Remus kissed Sirius and smiled, “So so proud of you.”

“Care to clue any of us in?”

“I just haven't spoken to my brother in a few years.”

“Well good on you then! Family is incredibly important. Let me go get you another beer. We'll celebrate.”

Billy got up from the table and Sirius smiled. Maybe Remus was right that family and love were just words. They didn't come with a specific definition of what hey were or how they were supposed to be felt, but you created your own. So maybe love really was how Remus looked when he woke up and when he felt happy inside after Remus gave him the big smile he only reserved for him. Maybe family was just hanging out with James on lazy Saturday's and home cooked meals every night by him and Lily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	5. Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey, Don't Need Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus likes Sirius in lingerie and heels. Sirius lives to please.  
> Warning: This chapter is entirely sexual, basically no plot whatsoever. It contains rough BDSM play and explicit language. If that's not your thing, skip this chapter.

_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_

_Sickeningly sweet like honey_

_Don't need money_

 

Today is a marvelous day, Remus thought to himself while walking home. He got his paycheck and he was going to surprise Sirius by taking him out shopping. Sirius and Remus had a long talk when they left Hogwarts that they would be conservative with their money. Sirius had the habit of spending money on whatever he wanted when he wanted it. When Remus pitched the idea of saving money Sirius was hesitant at first, but he decided it was for the greater good. He didn't want to share a flat with James and Lily forever so the more they saved the quicker they could get their own flat or even buy a little house somewhere.

Since their chat, Remus and Sirius hadn't gone crazy with their money. They bought things they needed for the flat when they first moved in and Sirius spent a bit of money when it was Remus' birthday, but Sirius hadn't once gone out and spent over a thousand pounds in a day. That was an accomplishment and he deserved to be spoiled today.

Remus turned the knob to their flat and called out, “Sirius, put some pants on because we're going out!” He dropped his bag by the door and slipped his shoes off, “Sirius, you home?” He went to the kitchen first and didn't find Sirius there so he wandered to their room. Opening the door, Remus thought he would find Sirius sleeping, but instead Sirius sitting at his vanity putting make up on.

“Hello lovely, what're you doing?”

Sirius turned to Remus and smiled, “Trying on some new lipsticks.”

Remus leaned on the vanity and smiled down at Sirius, “Where'd you get them?”

“Dorcas bought them but she hated the colors so she gave them to me.”

Sirius began applying a deep red color. “Can you tell that it sparkles?” He pouted his lips and Remus looked closer, “I can see little gold flecks, is that what you mean?”

“Yes it is. Do you like this shade?”

“Pout again real quick.”

Sirius did as he was told and Remus moved his face closer and kissed Sirius. “Love this color.”

“I'm going to wear this one today then.”

“Got big plans?”

“I mean maybe eat. Maybe fuck your brains out.” Sirius plopped on the bed and smiled at Remus, “Which plan do you like better?”

“Not going to lie, I find both very appealing. I want to take you shopping though.”

Sirius moved off the bed and back over to the vanity. He touched his hand to Remus' cheek and then his forehead, “You feeling alright? I thought you said you wanted to take me shopping.”

Remus kissed Sirius' forehead, “I do want to take you shopping. I haven't spoiled you in what feels like years. I got paid today so put some clothes on and let's go.”

Sirius clapped his hands and ran to their closet. He threw a couple of things on the bed and then walked back out. “What should I wear?”

Remus examined the clothes on the bed and smiled. Sirius pulled out all he clothes he knew Remus loved. He had the black pleated skirt on the bed, a couple of pairs of pants, a black see through shirt, and some other lacy shirts. “Surprise me. Do you want to do your hair and make up before we go out?”

“Will you be upset if I make you wait?”

“Of course not. I want to shower and change. Just need to know how long I have.”

“I'm going to say twenty minutes. Is that good?”

“Perfect. I'll be right back.”

Remus grabbed his towel and went to the shower. He heard Sirius humming to himself and smiled. Sirius' eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard that Remus wanted to take him shopping. Remus loved that look, he loved knowing that he could make Sirius' whole day by just a few words.

He hurried in the shower, making sure not to wet his hair or it would go completely frizzy and he didn't want to look like a feather duster on his date. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into their room. Sirius was back at the vanity, this time applying eyeliner and mascara. He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and the see through top. Remus kissed the top of his head while walking to the closet, “I love that shirt.”

“Why's that?”

“I can see all your tattoos. Love your tattoos.”

“Which is your favorite?”

Remus pulled a pair of boxers on and grinned, “You know I love the roses you have going down your side.”

“But which is your favorite?”

Remus pulled his jeans on and grabbed the blue sweater Sirius bought him last year. “I love the skull you have on your back with the crown on it.”

Sirius walked to the closet and wrapped his arms around Remus' middle. “And why do you like them so much?”

“Because you got it for me.”

“I did. Do you know which tattoo of yours is my favorite?”

“Which?”

Sirius moved his hand to Remus' hipbone and rubbed his thumb along the tattoo. “This skull you have right here. The one with the crown. You know why?”

“Because I got it for you.”

“Exactly.” Sirius kissed Remus and smiled, “Wanna go now?”

Remus nodded back to him and slipped his shoes on. Sirius grabbed his bag from the side of the bed and slipped his flats on. “Let's go shopping!!”

Sirius jumped on Remus' back and yelled, “This man is the love of my life!”

They continued walking until they got to the shops and Remus gestured his hand in a grand fashion, “Your paradise awaits.”

Sirius paused and looked at all the shops, “What do I want to buy today?”

“Well we could walk around until you see one you want to go into.”

Sirius looked around again and spotted a store, “Nope, I know exactly where we're going.” he grabbed Remus' hand and led him in the direction. Sirius smiled while pulling Remus along. “And where are we going Mr. Black?”

“Well Mr. Lupin, as on our to do list today, I have scheduled to fuck your brains out. So we're going to a store that will help with that.”

"Sirius, you're not bringing me to a sex shop right? You know I hate those places.”

“Not quite.” He stood outside the store and looked up at the sign. “Sur Votre Peau.”

“Are you trying to kill me? We're talking about sex and lingerie, then you go ahead and speak in French. It's like you want me to cum in my pants.”

Sirius smirked, “Maybe I do.” He walked into the store, Remus following meekly behind him.

A saleswoman came from the back and smiled, “Bonjour, how are you today?.”

“Merveilleux. Comment allez-vous?”

“Parfait. Comment puis-je t'aider?”

“I'm looking for something sexy. Something to make this ones,” Sirius poked Remus' side, “eyes pop out.”

The woman smiled, “He does not speak French?” Her accent was thick and Sirius felt like he was at home. French was a comfort to him the same way Vietnamese was. It made him think of simpler times with his family, especially his mother. She tried to hide her French accent and adopt a British one, but he always heard it when she spoke.

“No. This one speaks a bit of Welsh and Scottish Gaelic, but not French.”

“Dommage. Well, let me show you around. You” she pointed to Remus, “stay seated here. I will take care of him for you.”

Remus sat down where she instructed and watched Sirius walk away.

She grabbed onto Sirius' arm and they started walking around the store, “What is it you're looking for?”

“Something black preferably. Something sexy, like lace. A garter belt, some stockings, the works.”

“Black lace. Is it a special occasion?”

“Nope, he just wanted to spoil me.”

Sirius followed the woman to the side of the store. She motioned to the wall and Sirius smiled at her, “This is perfect.”

He began moving though the items, rubbing the material through his fingers and commenting on which he liked and which he didn't. The saleswoman stood to the side, taking note on everything Sirius said and when he finished she snapped her fingers. “I have the perfect piece for you. One moment and I will be right back.”

Sirius watched as she walked away, her heels clicking the ground with each step and he thought he'd quite like a pair of heels like that. He looked through the garments again and pulled some off the wall. She came back with a flourish and touched his shoulder, “This is the one you want.”

He took the piece from her hand and looked at it. It was a three-piece set in all black embroidery. It was made of silk, satin, and tulle all the fabric running together as one full piece. He didn't look much at the top, knowing it would sit flatly on his chest, but the waist cincher was what sold him. The delicate tulle fabric embroidered with a swirling pattern would sit on the middle of his stomach and would come around his back. The boning on the side and back would cinche his waist to make it look smaller and more delicate while still remaining sexy. The underwear that went along with it would make his butt look perkier and would show just enough skin to drive Remus wild.

Sirius was still staring at the piece when the saleswoman smiled and asked, “Would you like to try it on?”

“Yes please.”

She led him to one of the dressing rooms, “Call me if you need any help.”

Sirius walked in and shut the door behind him. He ripped his clothes off and slipped the panties on. Turning around Sirius' face broke out in a smile, his butt looked fantastic. He clasped the waist cincher into place and then added the bra. The material laid flat on his skin, but hugged all the curves he had. The black contrasted well against his pale skin and his lipstick stood out too.

He quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture sending it to Lily.

 

Siri: how do I look??

_Lily: oh my god. Please buy that. Please._

Siri: should I buy heels too?

_Lily: yes and a black silk robe. Oh my god, you look like a husband stealing vixen._

Siri: I love you. See you later

_Lily: Not if you get your way ;)_

 

Sirius changed back into his clothing and arranged the lingerie back onto the hangers. “How did you like it?”

“Loved it. It fit perfectly.”

“So you would like to get it?”

“Yes please. Also, do you sell shoes here?”

The saleswoman smiled and lead him to the shoes. “Have you ever bought heels?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Do you know what type you would like?”

“I'd like a pair just like yours.”

They spent the next several minutes trying on shoes until Sirius found the perfect pair. He grabbed his items and walked to the counter, “Will you ring them up and then I'll go and get my boyfriend?”

“Yes of course.” She hurriedly rang him up and put it all in the bag before Sirius called Remus over. “Finally, I thought you were lost in lingerie land.”

“I was to be honest. Found the perfect piece.”

Remus handed his card over and grabbed the bag for Sirius, “Ready to go home then?”

“Yes. Let's hurry.”

The walk back home took them half the time it did to get to the shops, but when they entered their flat Remus pushed Sirius against the wall and started kissing him. “You going to put your new lingerie on for me?”

“Yes sir.”

He pulled off Sirius and pointed to the bathroom, “Hurry up. I'll be waiting in our room.” Sirius ran off to the bathroom and tried to change as fast as he could. While Remus cleared off their bed and dimmed the lights. He knew Sirius was one for romantics so he lit a couple of candles and then took his clothes off and laid on the bed.

He heard Sirius approaching their room and looked over to the door. Sirius opened it and walked in, he was covered in a silk robe and leaned against the doorway. He slowly untied the robe and opened it. Remus' mouth opened and he couldn't remember how to close it.

“Oh my god Sirius. You look amazing.”

“You think?” Sirius had let his hair down and it was hanging at his shoulders. He had reapplied his lipstick and had brushed his legs over with shimmering powder. He looked like he was glowing, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yes oh my god. You're wearing heels too.”

“Do you like them?” Sirius moved off the doorway and shut the door. He dropped the robe to the floor and did a full circle. The heels extended his legs and Remus wants to kiss and bite every inch of them. Remus sat up on his knees and pulled Sirius closer to him. “You look so fucking edible right now.”

“Wanna take a bite?”

Remus nodded his head and looked Sirius up and down. “Lay down on the bed.”

He climbed up onto the bed and laid down. Remus crawled to the end of the bed and kissed one of Sirius' calves. He kissed his way up and stopped at the large wolf tattoo on Sirius' thigh. He began outlining the tattoo with his tongue and when he finished outlining it he kissed it right in the center. He started kissing up Sirius' body stopping at each tattoo he had and repeating the process. When he got to Sirius' neck, he sucked onto the hollow of his neck and whispered, “Turn over.”

Sirius did as he was told and rested his weight on his knees and elbows. Remus kissed along the rose garden, as Sirius called it, he had tattooed on his side and then moved up to the skull.

“You got a tattoo for me on your skin. You actually have something for me tattooed on your body.”

“Well, I do love you.”

Remus spent the longest time on that tattoo. He kissed around it and sucked little bruises along side it too. When he was finished, he laid down on the bed and pulled Sirius on top of him. “You're so sexy Sirius.”

Sirius leaned down and responded with a kiss. He kissed down Remus neck and down onto his chest. He kissed each scar and moved to suck on each of Remus' nipples. He moved his hand to pinch one of them while he licked the other and then bit down on it. Remus' hips bucked up when he did that and Sirius grinned to himself. He kissed down Remus' stomach and sucked little spots onto the taller man hip bones. He moved to Remus' tattoo and smiled up at him. “You have something for me permanently inked onto your skin.”

Remus moaned when Sirius began kissing along it, “Well, I do love you.”

Sirius bit down onto the flesh and smirked. He pulled down Remus' boxers and smiled, “You do?”

“Of course. Now please suck my dick.”

Sirius obeyed and began teasing Remus. He started slowly sucking on the tip before placing little kisses along the shaft.

“Are good boys teases Sirius?” Remus' voice was gruff and commanding. He started playing with Sirius' hair.

“No sir.”

“So why are you acting like one? Suck my cock.”

Sirius licked his lips and moved his mouth back to Remus' cock. He kissed his way up his cock and paused for a second before he eagerly started bobbing his head up and down. He loved the feeling of Remus' cock hitting the back of his throat each time and he knew Remus loved hearing Sirius gag on his cock. He hollowed his cheeks so each time he came up Remus' cock would rub against the soft inside of his cheeks and the tip would rub against the roof of his mouth.

He heard Remus begin to moan above him and felt Remus hand connect to the back of his head. “So beautiful right now. My cock stretching your lips. You're so fucking pretty right now.”

Sirius looked up at Remus; his head was thrown back, moaning loudly. Sirius placed his arms around Remus' thighs and pulled him closer. Remus started thrusting up into Sirius' mouth, moaning louder and cursing each time his dick would hit Sirius' throat. Sirius moved one hand from Remus' leg and moved it to cup Remus' balls. He started rolling them in his hand and lightly squeezing them while Remus' thrusted harder and faster into his mouth.

“Sirius! Jesus Christ, Sirius! If you don't stop I'm going to cum!”

He felt Remus' legs begin to tense up under him so he took his mouth off his cock and started kissing Remus' thighs. “Get on top of me now baby.”

He continued kissing Remus' thighs until he felt a sharp tug that moved his head back. His neck arched and Remus moved his head to look at him. “I said get on top of me now.”

“Yes sir.” Sirius crawled on top of Remus and straddle his waist. He rubbed his cock against Remus' and smiled, “You want me to fuck you Re?”

Remus grabbed Sirius' ass and grinded against him slowly, “You will address me as sir, not Remus or Re. If you misbehave again, I'll punish you. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Now. Take your lingerie off, I don't want you to rip any of it.” Sirius moved off Remus and started undoing the clasps, he slipped the panties off him and went to take the heels off, but Remus stopped him. “Keep the heels on and hurry up.”

“Yes sir.”

He straddled Remus again and Remus grabbed his ass. “I fucking love your ass.”

“Do you?” Sirius' voice was higher than his usual pitch, he puckered his lips and raised his eyebrows.

“Don't use your innocent voice. You know what it does to me?”

“What does it do sir?”

Remus slapped one hand against Sirius' ass, “It makes me want to bend you over and fuck your pretty little ass. Now are you going to ride me or do I have to do all the work?”

Sirius grabbed the lube off he nightstand and squirted some onto his hands. He rubbed them together before grabbing Remus' cock and began jerking him off. Remus was moaning and bucking his hips up, “You should still be good from yesterday right? Or should I stretch you a bit more?”

“Well sir, don't be angry with me, but I wanted you so badly, when I was changing into my lingerie, I fingered myself.”

“Little cock slut. You want my cock that badly?”

Sirius nodded, “Yes sir. You're not mad are you?”

Remus gripped onto Sirius' hips, “Never mad at you.”

Sirius moved up a bit so he was resting on his knees and smiled, “Ready for me to rock your world?”

Remus let out a loud laugh, “You fucking dork. Yes I'm ready.”

Sirius bent down and kissed Remus quickly before shifting back onto his knees and slowly sunk down onto Remus' cock. When he bottomed out he let out a loud moan, “That's my favorite part you know? That feeling of full ecstasy right when I feel you all the way in me.”

Remus smiled and pinched Sirius' thigh, “Start fucking me now slut.”

Sirius responded by picking up speed and rocking his hips back and forth rhythmically. Remus has his hands on Sirius' hips helping him pick of speed and soon Sirius was bouncing up and down on Remus' cock. He's moaning the word fuck over and over before Remus smacked his ass again harder than the time before.

“May I remind you not to curse Sirius.”

“Sorry sir. Your cock just feels so good in me.” He smile at Remus and quickly pecked his lips. Remus bends his knees and begins thrusting up each time Sirius moves back down. Remus is gripping his hips hard and Sirius thinks about how there will probably be bruises there tomorrow. “Baby, get off. I want to fuck you.”

Sirius smiles at Remus and slowly gets off him before bending over on the bed. He widens his legs and sticks his ass in the air, “Wanna fuck me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Gonna fuck me hard?”

“If you're a good boy, but right now you've been very naughty.”

Sirius turns to look at Remus, his eyes wide he asks, “Are you gonna spank me for being naughty?”

“Gonna spank you until you can't sit properly tomorrow.” He feels Remus rub his hands on his ass and he pushes back against his hands. “Such a slutty little boy. Practically begging for me to spank you. How many times should I spank you?”

“Until I learn my lesson sir.”

“And what lesson may that be?”

“That I shouldn't curse. It makes me sound like a little slut and not a good boy.”

Remus moves his hand back and spanked Sirius. He winds his hand back again and spanked Sirius even harder the second time. “You know it doesn't count unless you count them.”

Remus spanks Sirius a total of fifteen times before Sirius is practically begging for his cock. His ass is a nice shade of red and Remus bends down to kiss each cheek. “Love your ass baby. Love it so much.”

Remus feels around on the bed for the lube and squirts a dollop on his hand. He rubs it around his cock and then squirts a small amount on his fingers. He slowly pushes one finger in Sirius and drags it back out. “What if I don't even fuck you? Just finger you until you cum all over yourself.”

“Please fuck me sir. I want your cock in me. I want to feel you fucking me.”

“There's a good slut, begging for me.” Remus lines himself up with Sirius and slowly pushes into him. “You good Sirius?”

Sirius nodded in return and that was Remus' cue to tighten his hands around Sirius' hips. He slowly pulled back out before roughly pulling Sirius back to him. Sirius had his face against one of the pillows muffling his moans. Remus moved one hand from Sirius hips and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Sirius' neck arched and he moaned louder. “Faster. Please fuck me faster.”

Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius' waist and obeyed the smaller mans command.

“Can I touch myself sir? 

“No you cannot. You're going to cum just by my cock fucking you.” Remus feels Sirius begin to clench around him. His thighs begin to shake and his moans get progressively louder. Little  _uh_ 's and  _oh my god_ 's escaping his mouth. He heard Sirius moaning and whimpering his name.

“C-can I please cum sir?”

“Yes.” Remus watched as Sirius threw his head back and began moaning louder than before. His whole body shaking while he came. Just the sight of Sirius cumming made Remus feel the orgasm start building in his stomach. He started fucking into Sirius' tight hole harder now, Sirius moaning still. “Such a good little boy today. So good for me, sucking my cock first and then fucking me. Want me to cum in you baby or cum on your ass?”

“Cum on my ass please sir.”

Remus thrusts two more times before pulling out of Sirius and pumping his cock in his hand. He spills over covering Sirius' ass in his cum.

Sirius falls onto the bed exhausted, but smiling. Remus sinks down beside him and wraps an arm around his waist.

Remus kisses Sirius' shoulder and smiles, “Love you baby.”

“Love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference [this](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/raive-waspie-black) is what I had in mine for Sirius' lingerie.  
> And these are the tattoos I had imagined when it talks about their skull tattoos: [Sirius](http://s30.photobucket.com/user/13oSs/media/Drawings/No_place__by_Monochrome_Clown.jpg.html) and [Remus](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/42/db/c8/42dbc8730bf874b54b7782fd913ab27c.jpg)  
> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	6. All I Need Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and the other Marauder's try their hardest to make Sirius happy.  
> Warning: This chapter has recreational drug use and homophobic language.

_All I need is you..._

_All I need is you..._

 

 

Sirius has been sitting at the table for half an hour staring at the envelope addressed to him with the Black seal on the back. He recognized his mother's handwriting when he was flipping through the bills and when he saw the Mr. Sirius Black written in the center his mouth went dry. He thought about opening the letter right away and he thought about throwing it away, but all he's done so far is stare at the envelope. Well that and pace around the room before opening his messages and texting “CODE NINE” into the groupchat he, Remus, James, Lily, and Peter had.

  


**James: like a real code nine, not you ran out of Nutella again?**

Sirius: real code nine

Peter: do I need to come down for the weekend?

Sirius: yes

_Remus: I'm on my way home_

Peter: fuck, I'm looking up train tickets now. Keep me updated

_**Lily: I'll be home in twenty minutes.** _

  


Sirius threw his phone down on the couch and kept staring at the letter. He heard the door open and Remus' voice calling out for him.

“I'm in here Re.”

Remus ran into the kitchen and hugged Sirius, “What happened baby? What's the code nine for?”

Sirius motioned to the table and Remus looked down, “Those motherfuckers wrote you a letter? What does it say?”

“I haven't read it yet. I'm too scared to.”

“Want my help?”

“Please.”

Remus sat down and Sirius climbed into his lap. He picked the envelope up and turned it over, “Fucking twats, who still uses a wax seal? Alright, let's read this.” Remus cleared his throat, “Dearest Sirius Black,”

“That's me.” Sirius whispered.

Remus bopped his nose, “I would have never guessed. Back to the letter,” Remus put a snotty posh voice on, “Dearest Sirius Black, we have come to find out you have been in contact with your brother. We took your leaving at the age of sixteen that you did not want to be apart to this family. If your wishes have changed and you'd like to act like a proper member of this family, we'd like to invite you to the family party we're having. It'll be at our house in London on January on the 28th. We'll be expecting your arrival and if you don't come, we'll take be forced to assume you don't want to be part of the noble Black family. Sincerely, your mother and father.”

Remus put the letter down and kissed the top of Sirius' head. “So what're we going to do?”

He felt Sirius shrug and whisper, “I don't know. That's only in a few days.”

“Well Pete's coming down now and he'll probably stay the weekend. We can hang out here with him or we can cause havoc on your family.”

Sirius sat up quickly, “You mean you want to come with me?”

“Of course I would. They never said you couldn't bring anyone, so why not bring all of us?”

“All of you guys? Like James, Lily, Peter, and you?”

“Yeah. I think it'd be pretty funny.”

“But you hate them?”

Remus smirked and pinched Sirius' cheek, “And what better way to show them my distaste then going into their house and fucking everything up. I've always been curious about the inside of your home and about your insane family.”

“Maybe, I want to see Wormy before I decide anything.”

“Okay. He said he was buying a ticket immediately, so he'll be here in a couple of hours.”

Sirius heard the door fly open and hit the wall, “What's the code nine? Sorry I took so long to get here, I picked up Lily on the way so she didn't have to take the tube.”

Lily rushed into the room and threw herself at Sirius, “What's the code nine Doc? Have we lost the patient?”

Sirius pulled himself up from Remus' lap and fanned himself, “I don't know nurse, we might. It's up in the air right now.”

Jame passed Lily, kissed Sirius' head, and motioned for Remus to follow him. He glanced at Sirius and Lily, they were laying on the floor now reading the letter together. Remus smiles at them and follows James out of the room. James brought them to his room, opened the window and pulled out a blunt he had rolled the other day with Remus.

“Okay, so what happened?” He took a hit off the blunt and passed it to Remus. Remus took a large hit, held the smoke in, and breathed out. He closed his eyes and sighed, “His mother wrote him a letter inviting him to a family event.”

“What? They wrote him a letter?”

“Yeah.” Remus took another hit, already feeling the smoke tingling up his spine and making his head feel light. “It's the usual snobbery, they want him to be part of the family, but they don't want him to act like himself.”

“Did he say he wanted to go?” James grabbed the blunt out of Remus' hand and put it out and placed the other half next to him.

“No. He's scared. I told him we could all go with him or we could all hang out here. The parties in like three days or summat.”

“Re, I'm not going there.”

“It's not ideal for me either, but I said I'd go with him if he really wanted to go.”

“And he hasn't made his mind up?”  
“No, said he wants to see Pete before deciding anything.”

A small knock on the door interrupted their conversation and both men turned to the door. Sirius was sticking his head in though the doorway and smiling. “Can I come in please?”

Remus patted the spot next to him and smiled. Sirius came into the room with Lily behind him. He plopped himself in Remus' lap and Lily on the floor near James.

“So what was the diagnosis on the patient?”

Lily let out a small giggle and patted Sirius' leg, “They're currently in the ICU, but there's hope.”

The four of them stayed like that for a while. All cuddled up together on the floor in James and Lily's room. James eventually relit the blunt and Lily wrapped some more. They passed it around in the circle until all of them were sufficiently high. Lily and Remus were laying on the carpet staring at the ceiling, their voices low and giggly. James was watching the two of them fondly, when he noticed Sirius still had the letter in his hand and was staring at it. He scooted closer to Sirius and pulled the letter gently from his hands.

“You want to talk about it Pads?” Sirius sniffled and shook his head. “You sure? It'll make you feel better?”

A couple of minutes passed and James patted Sirius' leg, “You don't need them anyways Sirius. They're a bag of dicks.”

“I just don't understand James.”

“I mean, it's pretty explanatory, they're bad people. Like they-”

“No, I understand why they're bad people. I just-I just don't understand why they don't want me.”

Sirius' voice was shaking and James felt his heart crack. Sirius really believed he was at fault for the whole mess. No matter how hard Sirius had tried with his family, they never accepted him. They pushed him harder than anyone in his family, they chipped away at him until he finally broke. James remembers the breaking point clear as day too.

  


_Sirius wasn't allowed a cell phone when he was at school, his parents thought it would distract him from learning, so when he got home the summer they would be going into year six and Sirius was given a cell phone to use while he was on break. His text messages had started out bright and frequent. He talked about what him and his cousins would do during the day, about dogs he had seen, anything Sirius thought was interesting, he texted any and everyone about. Time passed though and James would get one message every couple of days. It was usually a short text message saying where he was in England at the moment and that he wanted to see everyone soon. A couple more weeks later and the text messages stopped completely. James had worried, but put it off that Sirius was having fun with his family. It made James happy to think that Sirius was finally being treated how he deserved to be treated. Until James received a call from Remus at two in the morning. He had been frantic, saying Sirius hadn't texted him most of the week and that when he tried to call him earlier, Sirius ignored it. James remembers trying to calm Remus down, but nothing was working._

“ _James, I need you to go to his house and check on him. He never told me or Peter the address. Only you know.”_

“ _Mate, he's fine. I'll tell you the address and we can go down there in a few days if you want.”_

“ _James, I'm stuck somewhere in Wales with my parents. I need you to go now.”_

_James rubbed his hand on his face and huffed out a big breath of air, “Alright. I'll go now, but when this ends up just being something silly, you owe me ten quid.”_

_He had laughed and hung the phone up. He made his way to his parents room, saying he needed to borrow their car to check on Sirius. He had believed it really was nothing. Knocking on Sirius' door after the two hour drive was James' turning point,Regulus had opened the door, his eyes narrowed when he saw James on their porch and he almost slammed it in his face, but James was quicker and stuck his foot blocking the door from slamming._

“ _Where's your brother Reg?”_

“ _My brother is in his room.”_

“ _Go get him.”_

“ _Mother said he's not allowed out.”_

“ _I said go get him Reg. I know your parents are out of town right now, my mom's friends with yours on Facebook.”_

“ _How about you leave before I call the police?” Regulus had tried moving James' foot, but James had pushed the door opened and started walking the familiar path to Sirius' room. Outside the door, he knocked tentatively and turned the knob. He slowly pushed it open and walked to Sirius' bed. He was underneath the covers curled up in a ball. James ran his fingers through Sirius' hair and leaned closer to him, “Siri, it's James. Come on and get up. Remus is worried about you and made me come check on you.”_

_He nudged Sirius' shoulder and whispered again, “Come on Sirius. Get up love.”_

_Sirius started to stir and rolled on his back. “James what are you doing here?”_

_James turned to look back down at him and instead of replying with a smart remark, James felt tears prickle in his eyes. Sirius' looked terrible. His usual bright eyes were dimmed, they were framed with dark circles under his eyes, and a large bruise decorated his right eye. He had a cut across his cheekbone on the other side of his face and his normal plump lips were even plumper thanks to, what James thought, was swelling._

“ _Sirius, what happened?”_

“ _What this?” Sirius pointed his eye and smiled, “That's what happens when you let your parents know that you're a 'disgusting queer.'”_

_James looked around Sirius room and then back at Sirius, “Come on, we're leaving.”_

“ _I can't leave James.”_

“ _Why not?” James was walking around his room now grabbing pieces of clothing and whatever he thought Sirius would want. When he was done filling up one bag, he grabbed another and repeated the process._

“ _I don't give a fuck what you're backwards parents told you. You're leaving with me now. I thought you were having fun this summer, that your parents were finally treating your right and that's why you weren't replying to my messages. Not that your parents were hitting you again.”_

_Sirius sat up in his bed and shook his head, “James, I can't go. I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have any money without them.”_

_James ignored him and kept putting clothes and books into his bag. “James, are you listening to me? I can't go anywhere.”_

“ _You're coming with me. I'm not letting you go through this. Come on now.” James picked up the bags he had packed and ripped the blanket off Sirius. He held his hand out and motioned to the door. “Come on. I'm not fucking around. We're going to my house. I'll drag you out if I have too.”_

_Sirius slowly climbed out of bed and slipped his house shoes on. “Whatever. You're parents will get sick of me too and then I'll be left nowhere.”_

_James grabbed his hand and lead them out of the house. Regulus was standing by the main doorway and laughed when he saw Sirius leaving. “What you're going to go slum it with him and you're fag boyfriend?”_

_Sirius looked at his brother and snapped. He shoved him into the door, “Shut you're fucking mouth! Don't say anything like that about Remus! Don't you fucking dare!” Sirius motioned to the house and laughed, “This place eats your soul Regulus! I can't wait for you to fucking find out! And don't you say it doesn't because I shielded you from everything. Do you know when we were kids and you did something bad, you broke a vase, you tracked mud in I took the blame?! I let Dad punch me in the face, slap me around because I didn't want to see you get hurt! God, I fucking took all the blame. I took every punch, every kick, every name they threw at me for you!”_

_Regulus stared up at his brother, his eyes wide, “I never asked you too. I never wanted you to.”_

“ _Well I did Reggie! I did because I love you. And you want to take their side and call me a faggot, a homo, a future aids victim. Well fuck you! And fuck this house!” Sirius walked over to the wall with his great grandmothers picture on it. He knocked the pictures off the wall, he threw the vases that lined the fireplace, anything he could put his hands on he took and destroyed._

_When he started losing steam, James grabbed him by his hand and led him out of the house and into the car. He buckled Sirius in, closed the door, and drove off. He had called Remus later when they stopped for gas and told him he needed to get home. Told him to call Peter and come to his house as soon as possible._

_When James led Sirius into the house, his parents took a look at Sirius and then to James. His dad was angry, he threatened to call the cops, to go to Sirius' house and handle it personally. His mom cried and hugged Sirius, whispered she loved him no matter what, that he didn't deserve this. When Remus showed up, Peter right behind him, he hugged Sirius, he kissed every cut and every bruise. He told Sirius they didn't matter and that he loved him so much. He told him he'd protect him._

  


James looked back at Sirius now, he saw Sirius' head bent over, still reading the letter. Tears smattering the paper and making the ink run. “Sirius, you have nothing to be sorry for. They don't deserve you.”

Sirius wiped his eyes and laughed, “Yeah, they don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want them. Reg apologized, we're on good terms, but the rest of my family. What about them?”

James was about to answer when he heard the door open and bags being set down. “Where are you guys?”

Each body in the room jumped up and ran to the living room. Peter was in the doorway smiling, “Sorry I took so long, I walked from the station.”

Peter was no longer the shy boy he was in Hogwarts. He stood taller than James and Sirius. The baby fat he couldn't lose in Hogwarts was finally gone and replaced with lean muscle. He stopped cutting his hair short and decided university was the time for him to finally grow it out and lock it. He stood with a smile on his face and his arms outstretched, “Come on guys, I took the weekend off from school, is no one going to hug me?”

Sirius moved first, he walked into Peter's arms and crumpled into them. Peter hugged him tightly and patted his back, “What's up Bud?”

Sirius sniffled and tried to reply, but a squeak came out instead and then a sob. Peter hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. “Wanna go to the roof and smoke a little? You can tell me what happened when we get up there.”

Sirius nodded against his chest and let go of Peter. “Thank you for coming Pete. I needed your hugs.”

“Well I'll give them to you so much you'll get sick of them.”

James and Lily led the way up the fire escape, Peter giving a piggy back ride to Sirius, and Remus was the final up. They circled around the small table; Remus sitting on the floor because there were no more chairs, James sitting in Lily's lap, and Peter and Sirius sharing the two seater bench.

“Alright, which one of you two has the stuff?” Peter moved his finger between Remus and James.

James pointed to Remus and Remus sighed and emptied his pockets. Out came a grinder, a prescription bottle of weed, a pipe, wrapping paper, and a lighter.

“Re, I don't know how we didn't peg you as the stoner.”

“Well, my dear Petey” Remus licked his wrapping paper and rolled the joint quickly, “all of you were clearly blinded by my teachers pet notion and that's quite funny to me. Considering that I was the one who smoked weed in the bathroom our fourth year.”

Lily practically threw James out of her lap, “That was not you! Marlene told me it was the Prewett's.”

Sirius peeped his head out from Peter's shoulder, “Actually, it was Remus. I was in there too.”

Sirius smiled to himself thinking of the memory. Remus had told Sirius he was going to show him something amazing, something Remus saw his parents do sometimes.

  


_They snuck out of bed after curfew and went to the perfect's bathroom. They laid on the tile floor together and Remus showed Sirius how to inhale correctly. Sirius had been mesmerized by how easily Remus could inhale, loved watching him exhale through his nose or when Remus would exhale it slowly and it would cover his face._

_Remus had taken a hit off the second joint he had rolled and pulled Sirius' face close to his, “This is called shotgunning.”_

_Remus pulled Sirius closer to him and parted his lips right against Sirius' lips. Sirius followed suit and inhaled while Remus exhaled. He held it in for a moment and then lifted his head and blew the rest out in a long exhale over Remus' head. They became a tangle of limbs and soft giggles for the rest of the night._

  


“So it was you two in the bathroom that year?”

Remus smiled at Sirius and he returned it, “Yeah, that was us.”

“You guys got together that year right?”

“Yes we did.”

Pete smacked Sirius on the leg, “You two fucked that night didn't you?”

“Oh my god, stop.” Remus covered his face and passed the joint to Sirius.

Remus watched Sirius held it up to his lips, the light hitting the center of his face. Making his eyes shine and his skin seem bright. His eyes are a little red from crying and a little more red from smoking. Remus knows when Sirius smokes, he inhales and holds for fifteen seconds exactly, and then exhales. Remus counts in his head and when Sirius blows out, he smiles, “Of course we fucked that night.”

“You two fucked that year? You told me you had sex for the first time by the lake the next year!”

Sirius turned to Remus and pointed a finger at him, “You told Lily that? Our story was we lost it when we were on the train going to Paris!”

Peter nudged Sirius, “What the hell Sirius? You told me and Dorcas you fucked the shit out of Remus after the first concert you went to together.”

“You told him what?” Remus stood up and grabbed the joint out of Sirius' hand, “You have betrayed me for the last time Sirius.”

Sirius stood up too and pointed at his chest, “what was I supposed to say? I had to keep my cred Remus!”

“You said you were the top?”

“Sirius isn't the top?!”

Remus and Sirius turned and looked at their friends. “What are you going on about James?”

“Well, I mean, all of us kind of thought Sirius was the top.”

Sirius sent Remus a smug smile, “See they all believed me.”

“Well I guess, if you all want to make assumptions, I'll set the record straight. I top all the time, Sirius tried once and it was terrible for both of us.”

Sirius pushed Remus' shoulder, “We said we'd never speak of that again.”

“Well we're even now and if you guys all please, we're done talking about mine and Sirius' sex life.”

Remus sat back down on the floor and pulled Sirius down by his hand. Sirius cuddled into Remus' side and smiled, “Sorry I lied.”

Remus pinched his side, “It's alright, it's a funny thought, you topping.”

They sat side by side the rest of the night. Peter filling all his friends in about what's been going on up in Manchester, hinting that he may have a girlfriend.

Hours later, when they're all high and everyone is laying in one big pile looking up at the star, Sirius turned into Remus' side and kissed his chest. “Thank you for loving me.”

Remus smiled and kissed the top of Sirius' forehead, “It's been a pleasure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	7. We Try Staying Up Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Seven, Ten & Eleven, Fourteen, and Seventeen & Eighteen

_We try staying up late_  
_But we both are light weights_  
_Yeah we get off our face, too easy_

 

Sirius: Age Seven  

He's sitting in the closet, Regulus is beside him. He told his younger brother they were playing hide and seek with their parents. He knew Regulus didn't fully believe him, but he still played along. Hide and seek was always fun when they played together. They found the best hiding spots in closets and rooms they weren't supposed to go in.   

"Siri, are they going to find us soon?"  

"Hopefully bud." He smiled at Regulus and felt it falter when the boy turned away.   

Sirius closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to listen to any noises throughout the house. He heard the maid moving around in the next room, the gentle hum of the radio in Reg's room, and his parents. He thought after thirty minutes of them fighting would be enough to get it out of their systems, but he could still hear the word slut and bitch being thrown around. He didn't understand why they were shouting at each other this time, but he knew when his dad came home early and screamed for his mother, that he had to take Regulus out of the room and hide.  

   

_Remus: Age Seven_

_His mom and him are going to the zoo! She woke him up extra early and let him pick out whatever he wanted to wear. He choose his favorite sweater, green with a little sheep on it. His mom served him breakfast of a doughnut and chocolate milk! They listened to music the whole way there and she wasn't even annoyed when he wanted to listen to "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls more than once. She just hit play again and sang along. She smiled when Remus started dancing in his seat and pretended to be Baby Spice._

_They wandered around the zoo the whole day. Mimicking all the animal noises they heard and acting like monkeys when they saw them. Remus loved his mom with all his heart and held her hand the whole way home._

Sirius: Age 10, almost 11  

"You will be attending Hogwarts next year."  

"I don't want to. Why can't I attend the private school down the street?"  

"Hogwarts is much more distinguished."   

Sirius wanted to kick and shout. To throw shit around the room and get angry, but instead he stood up and left the room.  

He threw himself on the bed and felt tears run down his face. This year he'd be miles away from Regulus, his best friend. How would they hang out and talk all day if he was thousands of miles away. He'd miss his room and the back garden where he loved to play tag with Reg. He heard his door crack open and small footsteps come in. Regulus was standing in front of him, he placed his hand solidly on Sirius' face and patted, "Don't cry. You'll always be my best friend. Even if you are far away."  

Regulus climbed into bed with Sirius and cuddled into his side. When the younger boy fell asleep, Sirius vowed to make his parents regret this decision. He'd be home by Christmas.  

   

_Remus: Age 11_

_"Remus, we have a surprise for you."_

_They were gathered around the table for dinner. Remus stopped mid bite and put his fork down, "Can I have it?"_

_His mother smiled at his father and his father put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Well son, it's more of an investment to your future."_

_"So I get it later then?" He picked his fork back up and then set it back down after seeing his parents smile at one another._

_"Alright, what's the surprise?" Remus began bouncing in his seat._

_"Oh, just give it to him Lyall."_

_Remus looked at his mother and then his father, "Yes Lyall, let the boy have it."_

_His father bit back a smile and placed an envelope on the table. "Go on and open it."_

_Remus picked the envelope up and tour it open._

_"Read it out loud sweetheart." His mother was standing by his father and they were both staring at him._

_Remus cleared his throat, "'Dear Mister Remus Lupin, it's our pleasure to invite you to join us at this upcoming year at Hogwarts-' I got in? This is real?"_

_His father nodded and his mother wiped a tear away._

_"And I can go?"_

_"Yes sir. Come this fall, you'll be a new student at Hogwarts!"_

_While some kids screamed in excitement and others pouted at the idea of moving away from their parents, Remus sat in his chair at their little kitchen table and hugged his letter to his chest. He wanted to learn and to experiment with different subjects. He wanted to experience school from the inside of a building and now he got his chance to. He felt his parents wrap their arms around and congratulate him, but Remus could only sit in silence and think about how his new life once he got to Hogwarts._

   

Sirius: Age Fourteen  

"Do this. Do that. You're not their puppet Reg."  

"Regulus. My name is Regulus. I'm doing what makes them happy."  

"What makes them happy? Regulus, their awful. Fuck them." They've been having the same fight every day since they arrived in France last week. They're locked away their whole holiday expected to stay inside and do whatever their parents wanted them to do, which was to stay in their room and be quiet most the time. So when his parents went to bed, Sirius went out and explored the city. He snuck into bars and paid bouncers off at clubs. He was being young and adventurous.   

"Sirius, if you go out again I'm telling mother."  

Sirius narrowed his eye and stared his little brother down, "You wouldn't stoop so low Regulus."  

"Try me."  

There was a quiet knock at the door and his mothers face popped in through the side, "What is it you two are bickering about now?" Her ever present glass of wine half gone.   

"Nothing Mother, Regulus is pouting-"  

"Sirius has been sneaking out at night and going around the city."  

Sirius felt the air leave his lungs and his mother's cold eyes fix on him.  

"You have been doing what?"  

"He sneaks out and wanders the cities. He goes to bars and clubs and doesn't come home until four in the morning sometimes."  

"You vile, ungrateful child. Your father and I bring you to France, to Neuilly-sur-Seine. We pay for you to do whatever you liked and you leave the home after dark and prance around like some bitch! Have we not given you enough? You can't just obey us once?"  

"I just wanted to-"  

"Did I say you could speak? I don't want to hear one more word out of you this summer. Don't speak to your father, to me, or your brother! Least you taint him with your ways!"  

"But-"  

"Not another word!" his mother grabbed Regulus by the arm and started for the door.   

"Just a few more words Mother Dear. Go fucking die you cunt!"  

The wine glass flew across the room and shattered to pieces.   

"You're filthy Sirius and this family doesn't surround itself with filth."  

   

_Remus: Age Fourteen_

_"She's sick."_

_"What do you mean sick?"_

_"Son, her doctor thinks she may have cancer. Nothing to serious. Doctor says with a round of chemo, she'll be back to her old self."_

_"Should I come home early?"_

_"No, your mother wants you to stay put and finish your term."_

_"okay."_

_"We'll keep you updated."_

_"Alright. Love you Dad. Tell Mom I love her too."_

_"You too and will do son."_

_He hung the phone up and felt his legs move forward. He knew he was going somewhere, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to know where. He went up certain staircases and down different hallways, he felt like he had been walking for hours._

_"Re, what're you doing?"_

_He stopped walking and turned around, "Sirius?"_

_Sirius jogged over to where Remus stood, "Mate, what's wrong?"_

_"My mom. She has cancer." He felt the tears run down his face, but didn't bother wiping them away._

_"Oh Re, don't cry." Sirius grabbed his face and wipe the tears away with his thumbs. When they were all gone, he kept stroking his face. "Actually, that's shit advice. Cry your eyes out."_

_Remus' knee buckled and he collapsed into Sirius' arms and Sirius brought them down to the floor. They sat like that for what felt like Remus had cried all the tears he could. Sirius entwined their hands and led him back to the dorms. He laid him gently down on his bed and took his shoes ff for him. He tucked the blanket around him and laid in bed with him. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and listen to all the stories Remus could think about his mom. Remus fell asleep with one arm around him and other in is hair._

   

Sirius and Remus: Age Seventeen and Eighteen  

"Sirius, you're acting absurd! What are you doing?"  

"Re, come on. Let's just do it."  

"Do what? Darling, what are you doing?" Remus looked into Sirius' eyes and saw fire. "Come on, just sit down and tell me what we're doing?"  

"Fuck sitting down. Just you and me baby. That's all I gotta think about."  

Remus was bewildered. Sirius was by the door one boot on and his jacket hanging from his wrist. He was drunk, he couldn't even walk straight, and he was fueled with desire. They had graduated yesterday and was supposed to be having a small vacation in Brighton before they moved to London next week. Sirius had told Remus he wanted to have a big blow out. Make a statement. Make his name known for more than his parents, but all they could afford was Brighton.   

"Sirius, I don't even know what you want to do."  

"Remus! Marry me tonight so I'm not a Black anymore." Sirius was standing in the middle of the room, his head hung low, and his hands in his hair.  

"Baby, come here." Sirius stayed where he was. "Baby, Sirius, come here."  

Sirius moved to the bed and flopped face down on the bed. "What?"  

Remus slid the rest of the jacket off and pulled Sirius' shoe off. He laid down next to Sirius and brushed the hair off his face, "You do not want this. You do not want to marry me at some shit place in Brighton when you're drunk off your ass and won't even remember it. You would kick my ass the next day and so would James."  

"But I do want to marry you. James will understand."  

"Sirius, you want to be clean from your family name and I understand why, but not like this. You want James there. You want the Potter's there. I want my parents there. You told me you wanted a dog to be our ring bear, we don't even have a dog right now."  

"But Re, this is my only time to start new. To never have to be a Black again."  

"No, this is not your only time. If you don't want to be a Black, don't be one. Don't be mean or conniving. Don't be hostile and quick with your temper. Create yourself over again, but this is not your only time to be a Lupin. I promise you that."  

"It's not?"  

"Of course not love. This just isn't your time to be a Lupin. It's your time to be a Black and to make the name better."  

"You want me to be a Lupin though right"  

"I would love nothing more than for you to be a Lupin."  

"Really?"  

"You'll be a Lupin when the time is right."  

"Promise?"  

Remus kissed Sirius and smiled, "I'll make you a promise. I will not let you be a Black for long, I will make you a Lupin soon."  

"How soon?"  

"As soon as I want."  

Sirius kissed Remus' hand, "Okay, not too long right? Like I'm still going to look good in my tux?"  

"Yes of course dear."  

"And you'll wear your kilt right?"  

"Anything for you."  

"Okay, then I'll wait. I'd wait an eternity for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	8. We're Like Two Halves Of One Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily get married.

_And we take jokes way too far_ __  
'Cause sometimes living's too hard  
We're like two halves of one heart  
We are, we are, we are

 

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I’m getting married today!” Sirius peeked an eye open and saw James jumping on his bed.

Remus swatted at James, “Wait you’re what? You’re getting married today? Who would have known with all the preparations Lily made us do.”

James continued to jump on their bed until Peter physically removed James and then ripped Sirius and Remus’ blankets off them.

Remus sat up and scratched his head, “Peter, what if we had been naked?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I saw your pale asses.”

James cleared his throat and smiled, “Yes hello, back to me. I’m getting married today. I need you to get up now. Lily will have all of our heads if we’re not ready on time.”

Sirius stretched his body across the bed and jumped up, “My best friend is getting married today!”

The four of them wandered around the flat finding clothes they needed, drinking smoothies Peter had made, and then all squeezing into the small bathroom to finish getting ready

 “Seems crazy right? James is actually marrying Lily.” Remus was looking in the mirror trying to make his hair look somewhat presentable. Sirius was shaving, and Peter was tying his tie.

“I don’t believe it to be honest. She’s actually going to do this. I never thought she’d get her ass out of her head and see how great James was.”

Sirius pulled the razor away from his face and laughed, “Do you remember when she had finally said yes to one of his date invites and he was so excited he tackled her into a hug. God he’s such a nerd.”

James cleared his throat in the doorway and smiled, “As much as I love hearing about myself, we need to go soon.”

Finishing up and finally getting dressed, James lead the four boys down the stairs to his car and he smiled, “Guys, I’m getting married today. To Lily. I’m marrying Lily! Today!”

Sirius gingerly patted James arm, “He’s broken. That’s all he’s going to say today. We’re going to have to turn him in for the newest model before we get to the ceremony.”

James shoved Sirius and Sirius shoved back before he slung an arm around James. “I love you mate.”

They piled into his car and were silent mostly the way there. There was an occasional question about whether they remembered their cufflinks or whether Lily would wear a veil or a flower crown. They arrived at the ceremony space and James smiled. James’ parents had been willing to pay for any and everything for the wedding of their only son. He and Lily had chosen the Design Museum in London to have their ceremony and reception in. They were avid fans of the museum and came each time there was a new exhibit, they were going to recite their vows in the small hallway of the exhibit “Hello, My Name is Paul Smith”. It was a small ceremony consisting of close friends, old school teachers, immediate family, and their friend’s parents.

The next hour and a half was a blur to James. He found himself getting more and more nervous, but couldn’t find Sirius anywhere to help him calm his nerves. His fifth time searching the room they were confined in, Remus got up and went over to James.

“James, you alright?”

James looked at Remus and sighed, “What if I’m a terrible husband to Lily?”

“Are you a terrible fiancé to her?”

“No.”

“Were you a terrible boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t see how’d you be a terrible husband. You’re an incredible person James. You’re kind and loving to everyone you meet and you always remember what kind of jam she likes. Those are the most important parts to a relationship right?”

James nodded and then hugged Remus. “Thank you so much Remus. Thank you.”

Remus patted his back and gave him a quick kiss on the head. “You’ll do fine.”

-

“Lily, I promise to smile every morning when I see you get out at bed. I promise to always give you a kiss when I get home and maybe some more in between. I promise to never forget important dates and to always remember that you’re the person I gave my heart to. For better or worse, sickness and health, richer or poorer, you’re the love of my life and I promise to always love you.”

Lily brushed a tear out of her eye and smiled. Sirius stood at James left and Remus was to his right. Just minutes ago, he had seen Lily walk down the makeshift aisle. She looked so beautiful, he had tears in his eyes when he saw her. When he had looked at Remus and Peter they did too, but nothing compared to James’ reaction. When Lily stepped onto the aisle, James had looked like a man who had seen the sun for the first time. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. The tears were openly flowing down both their cheeks and it seemed like they were the only ones in the room.

“James, I promise to let you take up most the bed and the blankets. I promise to cook curry for you when you’re sad. I promise to remind you of important dates so you don’t forget them. I promise to never forget the boy you were who grew into the man of my dreams. I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life and even after that.”

Sirius reached over for Remus’ hand and held on tight. His throat was constricting and he couldn’t seem to remember how not to smile.

James and Lily exchanged wedding rings, no one objected, and when James leaned in to kiss Lily the whole room cheered.

-

“As James’ best man, I wondered how I could embarrass him the most. That was until Remus read my first draft of this speech and promptly smacked me on the head. James met Lily when we were all eleven years old. Eleven years old! After seeing her for the first time we all became very aware of just how Lily’s hair shined in the sunlight and how bright her eyes shined. Watching these two grow up separately and then together has been a long and wonderful journey. They complement one another in ways no one saw coming. Lily reminds James to be serious sometimes and James reminds Lily that every day is an opportunity to pull a prank. After their first date James came back to the dorm the four of us shared and told us all about how he was going to marry Lily Evans. When they moved in together he reminded us of this promise to marry her. Every day until he bought her engagement ring he promised his love to her in little ways you can only recognize if you know James. He gave her the remote when she sat down next to him, he saved the last of the orange juice for her, he always remembers to buy the jam she likes. Lily you have made my best friend the happiest person in the world and I know he couldn’t have chosen a better person to marry.”

Sirius held his glass up and everyone drank to his toast. He sat down and smiled at Remus. “Was it good?”

“It was better than I could have ever imagined.”

Remus found himself on the little dance floor later in the evening. Sirius had his head on Remus’ chest and they were swaying to the music. “James and Lily are about to leave. We should probably go make sure that they’re pelted with rice.”

Tipsy off the amount of champagne they had drank, Remus and Sirius stumbled to exit and waited among the other guests. When Lily and James crossed the threshold and walked to the car waiting to take them to the airport Remus, Sirius, and Peter made sure to throw enough rice that they’d be finding it the next day.

Remus and Sirius left soon afterwards. Ties loosened, jackets off, they wandered around London together. Hand in hand, steps in sync, Remus had never felt more at ease.

“Sirius, I propose we do something crazy.”

“Crazy like moon the guards at Buckingham Palace?”

“No.”

“Crazy like what then?”

“I’m not sure yet. It’ll hit me, when it does are you down?”

“I’m always down.”

They continued in silence for a few more minutes until Remus stopped in front of a store. Sirius looked up at the sign and smiled, “You want to get a tattoo Remus?”

 “I want us both to get tattoos and you promised you’d be down too.”

Sirius waved his arm to the door, “Lead the way.”

Remus stepped in first and walked up to the counter. “Hi is there any way you can squeeze the two of us in. Just simple tattoos, nothing big or extravagant.”

Sirius watched him talk to the person at the counter and he smiled. No moment could ever make him happier then right now. Remus walked back over to Sirius with a pen and paper. “Write your favorite jam down.”

“Excuse me? Have the forms changed since the last time I got a tattoo?”

“Just do it.”

Sirius took the pen and paper and wrote Strawberry with a drawing of a strawberry next to it. He went to give the paper back to Remus, but Remus shook his head, “Go give it to him. He has what I want you to get tattooed. He knows where too. Don’t look while he does it.”

“I’m going first then?”

“We’ll be doing it at the same time. Neither of us will look until we’re both done. Deal?”

“Deal.” He gave Remus a quick kiss and then followed the tattoo artist to his own cubicle.

Sirius closed his eyes and felt the man prep his wrist. His mind wandered over the events of today, but stopped suddenly when he remembered hearing Remus telling James “You always remember what kind of jam she likes.” And then later in his best man speech when he said, “he always remembers to buy the jam she likes.”

A small smile formed on Sirius’ lips, but he kept his eyes shut and sat patiently while the man tattooed the inside of is wrist. Thirty minutes later the tattoo artist nudged Sirius, “Done mate. Think your husbands about done too.”

“Husband?”

“The bloke you walked in with?”

Sirius blushed, “Oh, sorry just a bit light headed I suppose.”

Sirius slipped out of the seat and said the word husband over and over again in his head. He thought they were married. He thought Remus and he were married. He turned the corner and found Remus waiting for him.

“Did you look?”

“I haven’t, I’m a man of my word Remus.”

“You swear?”

“Swear. Re,” he moved closer to him, “my tattoo artist thought we were married.”

“Mine too. Asked where we were honeymooning after this.”

“Can we look now?” Sirius was bouncing on his toes.

Remus nodded and they each slowly moved their wrists up. Sirius looked at Remus’ first and he saw his own handwriting. Strawberry with a little strawberry tattooed next to it. “You have my handwriting on you. Like inked into your skin.”

“I do. Sirius look at yours now.”

Sirius slowly turned from Remus’ wrist to his own, but when he looked Peach wasn’t written there. “Remus this isn’t your favorite jam.”

“It’s not.”

He looked at Remus and then back at his wrist. On Sirius’ skinny wrist in Remus’ messy handwriting were the words “Marry Me?”

“So what do you say? I’ve already got it tattooed on you so it’d be a bit awkward-“ He was cut off by Sirius jumping into his arms and kissing him.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ll marry you!” Sirius looked up at Remus with eyes as wide as he’d ever seen them, smile so big and bright. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

Remus grabbed Sirius’ face and kissed him back. They both smiled too much for it to be a proper kiss, but he couldn’t find an objection anywhere in his mind. “Wanna go home fiancé?”

“Of course fiancé.”

They walked back to their apartment, every couple of steps Remus would lift his head up and shout “I’m getting married!” Sirius told every person they saw that they had just gotten engagement. Happiness coursed through both of their veins and neither minded it took them an hour to get home when it should have taken them fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Wolfstar.


	9. We've Been Making Shades of Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engagement celebrations.  
> This chapter contains sex and drug use.

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_  
_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_  
_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_  
_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_  
_All I need is you_  
_All I need is you, you_

Remus unlocked their apartment door and held it open for Sirius. He watched Sirius cross the threshold and throw his suit jacket onto the couch. He closed the door and leaned against it while Sirius loosened his tie. Sirius watched his new tattoo move on his wrist, “We’re engaged. You proposed to me.”

Remus stepped towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, “I did. You haven’t changed your mind, have you? Bit unconventional of you if I’m honest.”

“No, haven’t changed my mind. Can’t really think of a lifetime where I would.”

Remus took Sirius’ face in his hands and rested his forehead against the smaller mans. “I love you Sirius. So much, I feel like I’d take a bullet for you. I’d help you hide a body somewhere. I feel so dra-” Sirius closed the gap between him and Remus, “Shut up, God you’d take a bullet for me? That’s so dramatic.”

He walked backwards towards the couch, falling over the arm with Remus on top of him.

“Fuck Remus, I love you so much.” He wiped under his eyes, “You’re everything to me.”

Remus slid a hand into Sirius’ hair and kissed along his hairline, “I love you too baby.” Remus kisses the beginning of Sirius’ jawline. He sucks his way down to his collarbones, gently biting along the tender spots on Sirius’ chest.

“Do you feel good baby?” Remus looks up at Sirius and cocks an eyebrow, “Wanna feel better?”

“What are you thinking? Because I’m feeling pretty great now.”

Remus digs his hand around his pocket and places the joint of Sirius’ chest. “Pete gave it to me earlier. Figured we could smoke it together.”

“Marijuana and sex? You do love me.” Sirius jumps off the couch and grabs Remus’ hand, “Come on Lupin!” Walking to their bedroom, they stop and kiss against the walls. Sirius throws the door open and lays down on the bed, “Open the window will you love?”

Remus nods and does as he was told before climbing onto the bed and straddling Sirius. His slender hands place the joint between his lips. The flame illuminates the room and Sirius stares at Remus in the light. He inhales slowly while leaning down towards Sirius, his lips gently press against Sirius’ before Sirius is opening his mouth and breathing the smoke in. Remus inhales again as Sirius exhales and laughs, “Well aren’t we a cliché right now?”

“Definitely, but you’re so sexy smoking.”

“Well if only for appearance sake.” Sirius grabs the joint and places it between his lips.

Remus moves down to Sirius’ chest licking around the metal barbell and then blowing on Sirius’ nipple, “God nipple rings were your best idea ever.”

Sirius coughs and passes the joint back to Remus.  They passed the joint between them, kissing one another, their hands sliding against the other’s bodies. When the joint was through, Sirius threw it in a cup near their bed and pulled Remus closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt his lips slid against Remus’. His fingers roamed Remus’ chest and began unbuttoning it. He slid the soft material over his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. His hand roamed Remus’ chest; gliding his fingers over the scar, pinching his nipples, and slowly moving to his belt buckle. He slid the belt off with ease and threw it to the floor. His hands fiddled looking for a zipper or a button, before Sirius sighed and pulled away from Remus. “Fuck, can you just get your pants off.”

Remus moved off the bed, “Take yours off while you’re at it.”

Sirius looked at his own pants and then back at Remus, “Next I’ll be sucking my own cock. What kind of shag are you? I at least attempted to take your pants off.” Remus moved Sirius’ hand out of the way and slowly undid the zipper. He slid his fingers across Sirius’ growing bulge while sliding them off him. Remus kissed alongside Sirius’s calf, up his thigh, and back to his torso before snapping his underwear. “As much as I would love you suck your own cock, I think it’s best left to me.”

Remus slid Sirius’ underwear down and slowly licked from the base of his cock to the tip. He gently began to suck on the head while jerking the rest of Sirius off. Remus teases Sirius taking him deeper down his throat and then only sucking the head before deciding to bob his head. He felt the head of Sirius’ cock hit the back of his throat and he grabbed his own cock and started jerking himself off.

Sirius moved a hand through Remus’ hair and pushed down on his head. “God you’re taking me so well. Going so deep, I love your mouth on me.”

Remus pulled off Sirius and grinned, “Usually I’m the one saying that.”

“Felt good to turn the tables.” Sirius moved his head back to his cock and pushed down, “Get back to seducing me now.”

Remus tightened the grip on his own cock, he rarely saw Sirius’ dominant side and we wanted to relish it. “Want me to suck your cock?”

“Yes. Now.”

Remus opened his side drawer and pulled the lube out. “I’m going to take my time on you. I want to make you want to cum just from my fingers.”

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m gonna cum just from you talking about it.”

Remus squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together. He leaned back down and took Sirius’ cock in his mouth. He took his time swirling his tongue around the head and then taking Sirius as deep as he could. He slowly pushed a finger in and curled his finger. Sirius’ hips jolted up and he gasped. “Come on Re, stick another finger in me.”

“Such a slag.” He kissed the inside of Sirius’ thigh and bit down while adding another finger. Remus curled his finger inside of Sirius and felt as he tensed and untensed his body. “Fuck Remus, why are you going so slow?”

“Just want you to enjoy it. Relax.” He gripped Sirius’ cock, matching the pace of his fingers.

“Fuck please add another finger then. I want to feel you stretch me open.”

Remus slid another finger in and watched as Sirius’ eyes rolled back. He sped his pace up and watched as Sirius’ arched his back and grinded down on Remus’ fingers. “Remus, I swear to god if you don’t fuck me already I’m going to explode. I can see your cock, I know you want to.”

Remus laughed and withdrew his fingers, “I love when you boss me around. Makes me want to spank you.” He leaned down and kissed Sirius, “God I get to marry you.”

Sirius brushed the hair out of Remus’ eyes and kissed him, “I know. We’re going to get married. Now please put you’re fucking cock in me.”

Remus spread Sirius’ legs apart and rubbed some more lube on his cock. “You sure you’re ready for this? We’re about to fuck as an engaged couple. Pretty monumental stuff.”

Sirius grabbed Remus by his cock and pulled him closer, “You scared?”

Remus slowly pushed himself into Sirius, his head spinning, “Sirius you’re so tight.” He slid deeper into Sirius hearing him cry out and grab his own cock. Precum spilling out of him, “Fuck me. Please do something.”

Remus dug his toes into the mattress and slammed into Sirius. Beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck as his muscles tense and untense with each move. Watching Sirius’ back arch and scream out his name. Sirius drags his nails down Remus’ back swearing every obscenity he can think of. He pulls Remus’ face to hi and kisses him, “I want to ride you. Lay down and be good for me.”

Remus sprawls out on the bed and watches while Sirius throws a leg over Remus and straddles his waist. He teases Remus sliding his cock against his hole and grinding against it. Sirius grabs one of Remus’ thighs and with his other hand lines himself up with Remus cock. Sirius revels in the stretching sensation and throws his head back.

He rocks back and forth against Remus, moaning quietly. Bouncing up and down on Remus’ cock while his own bounces between his legs. Remus squeezes Sirius’ ass and watches as Sirius takes his cock. Remus massages around Sirius’ entrance with his middle finger. Sirius clenches around him and moans. “You like feeling where my cock is in you?”

Sirius whines and rocks back onto Remus, “Yes.”

He squirts more lube onto his fingers and eases his middle finger in.

“Oh fuck. Fuck Remus.” Sirius’ pace quickens, his back straight and head thrown back. He rocks against Remus, his thighs shaking.

“Be good for me baby.” Remus pushes Sirius down onto the bed and settles on his knees. He spreads Sirius’ cheeks apart and slides back into his. He slips two fingers into Sirius and watches the ecstasy form on Sirius’ face.

His hand grabs a fistful of Sirius’ hair and pulls back exposing his neck. “God, you’re so perfect. So good.” Releasing Sirius’ hair, Remus pushes Sirius’ body completely against the bed. Sirius feels his cock drag against the bed, trying to rub for more friction. A symphony of noises surround their room; Sirius high pitched cries and moan each time Remus does something especially good.

 “Fuck Re, I’m going to come. Please don’t stop.” He feels his brain leaking out of his ears, but his mind focused solely on the feeling on Remus’ cock. Sirius feels Remus cup his balls. He gently squeezes them and moans, “Are you going to come for me baby? Gonna make our sheets dirty?”

“Oh my god. Fuck! Fucking fuck!” Sirius gasped, enveloped in warmth. He clenched around Remus’ cock making him cry out. His hips stuttered and paused, his grip tight on Sirius as he spilled into him.

Remus flopped next to Sirius and kissed his shoulder, “Fuck I love you. You’re so amazing.”

“Love you too.” Sirius reached for the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He scooted closer to Remus and held his phone above him. “Show the camera your new tattoo love.” Remus lifted his arm and interlocked his fingers with Sirius. Sirius took the photo and smiled, “I’m sending it to James and Peter. They’re going to go crazy.”

“Put your phone down and pay attention to me.”

Sirius hit send and laid back down next to Remus. He gazed into Remus’ eyes and tugged a strand of his hair, “Wow we’re engaged.”

“Baby, we’ve been engaged for about three hours now. It’s not changing anytime soon.”

“I know. Just seems a bit crazy.” Sirius wiggled around, sliding one leg between Remus’ before closing his eyes and whispering, “Last time tonight, I love you.”

Remus kissed Sirius’ forehead, “I love you too Sirius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about Wolfstar.


	10. I'm About to Bring Emo Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like this part was a filler verse, so I wrote a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Eat a pill stay and chill, you don't need to go_  
_I'm about to bring emo back if you leave my home_  
_I'd panic at the disco and you'd rather watch a TV show_  
_Then I'll squeeze your booty real hard like I'm kneading dough_

 

December Year 6

 

Sirius was pacing the common room. Every few seconds he would turn to face Remus and then begin pacing again. Remus had set his book down and waited for Sirius to tell whatever stupid idea he had imagined. After a few minutes, Remus sighed, “Sirius, just say whatever you want to say. I swear you look like your tongue is swelling.”

Sirius crossed the room and put his hand on Remus’ knee, “Gideon Prewett owes me a favor and I asked to borrow his car. I want to go drive around with you.”

“Gid is letting you use his car? Jesus what did you have to do for that?”

Sirius tugged Remus’ hand and smiled, “Please Moony, I’m dead bored. We’ll drive around for 20 minutes. We can listen to music or look at the stars, whatever you want.” Sirius jutted his lip out until Remus rolled his eyes, “Fine, but only twenty minutes.”

He followed Sirius as they snuck out of the dorms and onto the street. Remus finally exhaled when their school was no longer in eyesight, he threw an arm around Sirius and pulled him to his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of Sirius’ head, “I love you.”

“Of course. I love you too Re.” They continued in silence until they reached the house Gideon and his brother rented together. They climbed the steps and knocked on the door. Fabian opened the door and leaned against the archway, “May I help you two?”

“Your brother is letting me borrow the car. I need the keys.”

“My brother’s letting you drive his car? Gideon Prewett?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out, “Come on, we don’t have long.”

“Alright, calm down.” Fabian pushed against the doorway and let them enter. “He’s in the garden. Tell McGonagall I say hello when she catches you two.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and flipped Fabian off with the other, “Fuck off Fabian.”

They walked through the house and out to garden. Gideon was laying on the grass, a cup of tea beside him. He was holding a book above him and flinched when he heard them approaching. “Jesus, you scared me.” He sat up and smiled at Remus, “Looking good as always Lupin.”

Remus giggled, his face turning a dark shade of pink. “Fuck off Gideon, can we have your keys please?”

“Always a firecracker.” He tossed the keys to Sirius and winked at Remus, “Don’t fuck him in it yeah?”

“Oh for god’s sake Gideon, leave my boyfriend alone.” Sirius tugged Remus’ hand and back into the house. They passed Fabian on the way out who let a string of kissy noises to Remus, “My brother said to do that. Have a nice drive guys.” He saluted them and Sirius finally untensed when they got into the car.

Sirius squeezed Remus’ leg, “Thanks for doing this with me, I felt like I had cabin fever.”

 

 

He started the car and eased it onto the road. They rolled the windows down and Remus watched how the wind blew Sirius’ hair around him. His eyes wide with excitement, hollering the lyrics to the song on. Remus smiled, he couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. Sirius looked away from the road, “Come on Remus, sing along with me!” He turned the radio up and loudly shouted the lyrics to Killer Queen. Sirius threw his head back and laughed.

His foot pressed the gas pedal harder, the wind whipped around their hair, their laughter getting louder. Sirius saw the upcoming traffic light, but pressed the gas larder. “Sirius slow down, you’re not going to make it!”

“Yes I am!” His grip on the steering wheel tightened, pressing harder on the gas.

“Sirius stop, the light turned red!” Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm screaming, “Sirius stop!”

They entered the intersection, a car hitting Sirius’ side. He felt the car wobble and then turn on its side, sliding against the asphalt. He heard Remus screaming beside him while the car kept sliding, eventually rolling onto the roof and, as Sirius reasoned, a miracle, it rolled on its side and then back onto the wheels. Sirius clenched his eyes shut, waiting for pain to settle in. When he didn’t feel any, he slowly untensed his body and opened his eyes. He lifted his hands from the wheel and was surprised to see blood. His eyes stung and filled with tears, slowly he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, “Remus, are you okay?”

He looked at Remus and felt his throat constrict. Sirius’ eyes moved over his body. There was blood all over his chest and his face. His eyes are closed, Sirius acknowledged. His mind started racing, screaming, “Why are his eyes closed?”

“Remus, are you okay?” He moved a hand to Remus’ shoulder, squeezing it, “Remus answer me!”

His hand moved to Remus’ neck, fingers pressing down and Sirius let out a cry when he felt a pulse. He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to Remus, “Baby, can you hear me? Remus, oh my god. Open your eyes.”

He continued screaming at Remus, tears staining his cheeks and blood dripping from God knows where on his face. He heard the doors open around them, hands pulling him out of the car. They laid him on a stretcher gently, a blanket was wrapped around him. He watched these people rush around him, shining lights in his eyes and applying pressure to a cut on his face.

“Sir, can you hear me?”

Sirius slowly looked at the man talking to him, “Sir, do you know your name?”

“My name is Sirius Black.”

“Can you tell me what year it is?”

“2013.”

“Okay good, do you know the name of the man in the car with you?”

“Remus Lupin. Oh my god, where’s Remus?” he tried to lift his head to look around, but the man placed a gentle hand on him.

“Your friend is in the other ambulance sir.”

“Is he alright? I need to be with him.”

“Mr. Black, we’re currently driving to the hospital. You’ll see him soon.”

Sirius complied with the paramedics and later the nurse while they checked his head out. When the all exited the room, Sirius laid down on the bed and squeezed his eyes closed. He sent a prayer to any God he could think of. Tears stung his eyes and he let a cry out.

-

“I know Dad, I’ll make sure to tell him. Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Sirius peeked his eyes open and saw James sitting near him. He looked tired, his hair standing up from any angle, Sirius knew it was because he was probably tugging at it since he heard what had happened.

“James, I’m sorry.” His best friend’s eyes snapping to his face, “I’m so sorry Prongs.” His voice cracked and he felt tears running down his face. James moved closer to Sirius and threw his arms around him. Their chests heaving, tears covering each of their faces. When they separated, James looked Sirius in the eye, “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

Sirius was shocked by the ferocity in James’ voice and the fierce look in his eyes. He nodded quickly, “I won’t James, ever. Oh my god, are my they mad at me?”

“Who’s they?”

“Mom and Dad. I heard the end of your conversation with Monty.”

“They said they’re disappointed, but they’re more relieved you and Remus are okay.”

Sirius felt tears rush to his eyes, “Remus is okay?”

James sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “His parents are with him right now. They told me” he watched his best friend struggle with his words and then clear his throat, “When the car was sliding against the asphalt, his window shattered, his face and chest got cut. The paramedics think he passed out from shock, he’s awake and talking.”

“Did you see him? Does he hate me?” Tears were falling freely now, Sirius no longer bothered with wiping them away. “James, it was awful. There was blood everywhere. His eyes were closed. I thought he- I thought he might have died.”

James put his arms back around Sirius. “I felt for a pulse and you have no clue how relieved I was.” James wiped his own tears away, and cleared his throat, “McGonagall woke me up, I nearly woke the whole house up with my scream. She drove me here and the whole time, I kept wondering how you were going to look. Mom and Dad called me, nearly hysterical. When I got back here. You were just lying there asleep like the lazy bum you are. I was so happy I nearly shouted again.”

“Idiot.” Sirius pushed against James’ shoulder and smiled, “A car can’t kill me, my own mother couldn’t even kill me.”

James was the first to laugh, the sound making Sirius smile and then eventually laugh. They squeezed each other as tight as they could and when they let go, they both knew the heaviest part of their conversation was done.

“Do you think Hope and Lyall will let me see him?”

“I can ask for you.” Sirius nodded and James left his room. Sirius looked at the ceiling and wiped his eyes for the hundredth time. His thoughts were all of Remus: would they let him see him? Would Remus hate him now? Are they broken up?

His thoughts were interrupted when James came back in, “They said you can see him. The nurses are working on your discharge papers right now actually.”

“Wait how long was I asleep for?”

James shrugged, “As long as it takes for Remus’ parents to get here and visit with him for a while. The nurses said that it was best to let you sleep. Anyways, the nurses want you to stay in here until you’re discharged then you can go see Remus.”

Sirius nodded again, his voice lost. James turned the television on and they sat in silence until a nurse came in. “Glad you’re awake. We’re going to ask a few questions about your insurance and then we’ll have you all set up to go.”

Sirius answered her questions, leaving his father’s assistant as the person to call for more information. He put clothes James told him McGonagall insisted he bring for him and followed James down the hall to Remus’ room. He pushed the curtain a fraction of the inch, “It’s Sirius, may I come in?”

The curtain was pulled away and Sirius was face to face with Remus’ father. “Can we have a chat first Sirius?”

Sirius gulped again and nodded, “Yes sir.” Remus’ father closed the curtain and led him away from Remus’ room. They paused, Remus’ father looking him in the eye, “Pull something like that again and I will personally kill you. Do you know how worried we were? Our boy, our only child, being rushed to the A&E because he had been in an accident.”

“No sir, but I am sorrier than you can imagine. I can only hope to earn your trust back sir, I know I put your son in danger. I’m sorry for hurting him, it was never my intention, I love him.”

Lyall pulled Sirius into a hug, “We were worried about you too Sirius. You have use your head sometimes.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Lyall released him and he patted Sirius on the back. “Let’s head back over there.”

They walked back to Remus’ room, Hope pulling Sirius into a hug, “All’s well lad.” She kissed his cheek and walked to Lyall, “Let’s go let McGonagall know Remus will be getting discharged today. Poor thing must be exhausted.”

Sirius turned to Remus, “Remus I’m-”

“Please don’t. Just let me speak for a minute.” He held his hand open, beckoning for Sirius to get closer. He walked to Remus’ bed and grasped his hand. His eyes found Remus’ face, letting his eyes wander over the cuts. Multiple smaller cuts were scattered around his face, but his eyes settled on the ones taking up the majority of his face.

It ran from his left eyebrow to the right side of his lip. It broke apart at different areas, more jagged cuts cut into Remus’ face. Sirius looked down at Remus’ chest and saw different cuts running down his entire torso. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I know I said I’d let you talk, but I can’t. I’m so sorry. I hurt you, I did this to you and I’ll never forgive myself for this. I am so sorry.” He clutched onto Remus’ hand and cried, “I am so sorry. I could have killed you.”

 “Yes, you could have.”

“I’ll never be able to make this better, I’ll never be able to fix this, but I am so sorry. I know you don’t trust me- ”

“No I don’t. Not right now at least.”

Sirius nodded, but thought it was a good sign that Remus hadn’t moved his hand away. “I know I need to gain your trust again and I’m going to do anything I can.” Remus nodded and Sirius cleared his throat, “I-I thought I had killed you Remus.“ Sirius inhaled to calm his nerves, “You weren’t responding to me. I kept saying your name over and over again. You weren’t moving.”

Remus wiped his cheeks and slowly intertwined his fingers with Sirius, “I can’t believe I’d be that dumb. I’m so sorry.”

“Come here.” He patted beside him and Sirius eased himself down next to Remus. “The nurse said the cuts are pretty deep. She thinks they’ll scar.”

Sirius whimpered and squeezed Remus hand, “I am so sorry.”

He pulled Sirius to his chest, they clutched onto one another and cried. Sirius didn’t know how long they sat holding each other, both crying and whispering I love you to one another. Their cries turned to hiccups, they laid facing one another with their hands intertwined.

Someone cleared their throat and the boys looked up to see James, hate to break up their lovefest, but Hope asked me to tell you that she just signed Remus’ discharge papers. She’s going to drive us back to school now.”

Sirius slowly got off the bed and watched a nurse come in and talk to Remus. She explained to the three of them how to treat Remus’ wounds and sent them on their way with a smile. Remus changed quickly and they walked out to the lobby together.

Remus’ parents were waiting and they walked to the car. Quietly packing in, the sound of o Dylan washing over them. Remus giggled and nudged Sirius, “Gideon’s going to kill you mate.”

Slowly Sirius laughed followed by James’ snort. The car filled with conversation, the last of the night washing over them. Hope and Lyall walked the boys back to their dorm and hugged each of them. “We’ll be back tomorrow love. Don’t worry.” Hope kissed Remus’ forehead and waved her hand to dismiss the boys.

The three of them slowly walked to their room, James collapsing on his bed with Remus flopping onto his own. “Sirius, come lie down with me.”

“I will in a minute love, I have to call someone.” Sirius smiled and blew a kiss to Remus before waking back down to the common room. His leg shook while he dialed the number into his phone. It rang a few times and Sirius almost convinced himself to hang up before the call connected. “Hello this is Orion Black.”

“Dad, it’s Sirius.”

“Sirius, why are you calling at this time? What have you done now?”

Sirius pinched his nose, “I was in a car accident, I need you to replace my friend’s car.”

“How the hell did you get in a car accident Sirius?”

“I ran a red light and someone hit me. It doesn’t matter to me, just replace his car. Take it out of my inheritance I don’t really care.”

Sirius heard his mother picking up the second phone his mother kept near her side of the bed.

“Sirius Orion Black, if you think we will be helping you, you are sadly mistaken. Did I not make myself clear when you ran off with the Potter’s son?”

“It really doesn’t matter to me, this is clearly a win-win. You don’t get embarrassed when my friend tells them how a Black rolled his car and my friend gets a car that works.”

They arranged the details and Sirius hung up when his mother began calling him “a hopeless case” and “an embarrassment on their name.”

He climbed the stairs for a second time tonight and opened their door. James and Peter were asleep, but Remus was awake. He held a mirror in his hand and was looking over himself. His hand was ghosting over the wounds, his eyes brimming with tears. Sirius crossed the room and removed the mirror from Remus’ hand.

“You are beautiful. I’m sorry I did this to you, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are incredibly handsome.”

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and laid his head against Sirius’ chest. “I look like a monster.”

“Nah, you have some cuts, but you’ll always be a little ray of sunshine.”

Remus chuckled and pulled Sirius onto his bed, “I still love you Sirius.”

“Thank god.” He kissed Remus and murmured, “I love you too” against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about Wolfstar.


	11. We Can Get Married Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius get married.

_Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya_   
_We can get married tonight if you really wanna_   
_Me in a cheap suit like a sleazy lawyer_   
_And if you break this lil' heart, it'd be an honor_

 

Sirius watched London’s morning traffic from his window. The morning light glowing around him, Sirius turned around at the sound of Remus’ low voice, but smiled when he saw Remus’ sleeping form. His hair was fanned around his pillow, one arm reaching out where he had just been laying. He took one last look out the window and stubbed his cigarette out on the window seal. He quietly walked back to bed, carefully scooting closer to Remus.

Sirius watching Remus’ chest move up and down, he laced his hand softly on his chest, his fingers started following the scars across the sleeping mans chest. Slowly, he leaned down and started to lightly kiss the scars. “Re, are you awake?” He kissed along side Remus’ neck, nipping at his jawline.

Remus groaned and pushed his fiancé’s face away, “Sirius if you’re waking me up to fuck again, I’m going to castrate you. I’m knackered.”

“S’not that.” His kisses began again this time along Remus’ collarbones. Sirius licking and biting them.

“Sure seems that way.” Remus peeked one eye open, “What is it then? It’s barely eight in the morning, are you feeling alright?” He placed the backside of his hand against Sirius’ forehead, “You don’t feel warm.”

“Let’s get married today.”

Remus stared at Sirius before cackling loudly, he threw his hand over his mouth, “Oh come off it.”

He retaliated by flicking Remus’ ear, “I’m not saying let’s go to the chapel and promise to god or something. I’m saying you and me getting married today.”

“You’re insane. People don’t just wake up and decide to get married.” He started a hand through his hair and covered his eyes with the other hand. “People plan their weddings, they don’t just throw caution to the wind.”

“Oh, I get it.” Remus peeked out from under his hand, Sirius was smiling at him, “You’re scared. Not very Marauder like of you.”

“And you’ve read the Marauders handbook how many times?”

“I wrote it, bitch.” He shrugged and rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying, not up for the adventure?”

“Oh I am.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He kissed Sirius and rubbed his thumb against his cheek, “Let’s get married today.”

-

Remus watched people littered around Hyde Park. He watched young mothers walk around with their children, a young couple sprawled on the grass sharing a pair of headphones. His tea felt hot in his hand and he felt more alive than he’d ever felt before. The wind was blowing, and he watched Sirius’ hair whip around his face. His cheeks were rosy, and Remus couldn’t take his eyes off him. He nudged the croissant closer to Sirius and knocked his knee against Sirius’, “How are you feeling?”

“Never better. I’m wearing my favorite shirt and I’m about to marry you.” Sirius’ smile was just as wide as Remus’ and he felt like his chest was going to explode. All the butterflies were swarming again, and he felt like they were going to fly out at any moment.

“I was going to say, you look so lovely today.” He rubbed his cheek, “I’d venture to say, the loveliest I’ve ever seen you.”

“I’m already marrying you, don’t have to butter me up.”

A quiet throat clearing snapped them out of their personal bubble and both men wondered how long the person had been there for. “I’m guessing you two are Remus and Sirius? I haven’t seen anyone else in a kilt so far.”

“Yeah, I’m Remus and this is my fiancé Sirius.” he stood up and stuck his hand out, “What was your name again?”

“Anthony Webber.”

 “Well thank you Mr. Webber for agreeing so quickly, we didn’t think we’d find anyone on such short notice.”

“No problem, I was surprised, but I’m pleased to be here none the less. Is it only going to be you two?”

“Yes sir.” Sirius handed Anthony an envelope, he quickly counted it and then clapped his hands, “Shall we begin then?” They walked to a more secluded part of the park, “If you two will join hands we will begin.”

Remus clasped his hands with Sirius’ and smiled, “Alright, let’s get started.”

“Today I’m happy to be here to celebrate the union of you two. If you will begin with your vows Remus.”

Remus straightened his shoulders and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, “Sirius, you are every star in my sky. You are every step I take. You are everything I am and have. The first day I met you, you pushed me onto the floor insisting you had called that spot and I retaliated by punching you in the nose. I swear, it was love. I’ve loved you since that day, I knew we were meant to be. I loved every moment we spent together, and I loved that we grew up together. I’m so lucky that you came into my life and you loved everything I hated about myself. You’re my best friend and I can’t believe I get to marry you. Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.” Remus squeezed his hands and released a breath.

“Now Sirius if you will continue with yours.”

“Remus John Lupin, my best friend, my partner in crime, my everything. You are every dream I’ve had, you are every wish I’ve made, you’re my everything. I fell in love with you one night our third year. We were by the lake and we were smoking some pot we stole from Peter. We saw Dumbledore walking around one side of the lake and we saw Peter storming over to us. His finger was pointed at us and Dumbledore was walking over to see what was wrong. And you looked at me and said, ‘We have to eat it. We can’t get caught with this.’ So, we ate the weed and then you grabbed my hand and we started running. I remember the sun-” Sirius’ voice cracked, and he smiled, “Fuck me, I’m going to cry.” He wiped his face and then shook his hands out, “Okay, back on track. I remember the sun on my skin, the feeling of grass on our feet, and I looked at you while we were running, and you looked so beautiful. Your hair looked golden from the sun, your cheeks were flushed, and you said ‘Sirius, we’re going to have to kiss. He’ll forget all about the weed.’ And I didn’t get how the two correlated, but I went along with it because I liked you so much. Since then, I swear I’ve loved you. Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.”

“Now if you’ll present the rings.” Each man pulled a ring from their pocket, a simple black band for Remus and a rose gold band for Sirius. “If you’ll repeat after me. With this ring, I promise myself to you. I promise to love and cherish you. To forever be your companion and your best friend. In sickness or health, richer or poorer, for the rest of our lives together.”

The two men repeated the vows together, sliding the ring gently down one another’s hand. “I now pronounce you two married, you may now kiss your groom.”

Sirius clapped his hands on Remus’ face and pulled him down to his height. Tears were streaming down both their faces, Sirius wiped Remus’ tears away before smacking their lips together. Sirius pulled back and let out a loud scream. Remus pulled Sirius back to him, letting his lips linger on Sirius’ mouth. Their lips sliding together, Remus tongue swiping against Sirius’ bottom lip. His smile interrupted their kiss though and he rested his forehead against Sirius’, “You’re a Lupin now.”

-

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently, “They’re not coming. It was too short of notice.”

“They’ll be here.” Remus sipped some of his beer and placed it back on the table. After running around London telling everyone they were just married. They were now sitting at their favorite Italian place waiting for their friends to arrive for lunch. The front doors opened, puling both of them out of their thoughts. No one walked in right away, but after staring for a moment a very pregnant Lily walked in followed by James and Peter.  

Their friends walked to the table, but didn’t sit. “We want to know what’s going on before we sit down.”

“Why do you think somethings going on?”

Lily scoffed, “This is celebration Italian food, not jut hungry Italian food. We came here after I told everyone I was pregnant.”

“Sit down and we’ll tell you, we’re waiting on one more person.”

The three of them looked at one another cautiously, James nodded and all three sat down. Nobody spoke, the door opening once again and Regulus walking in. Sirius waved him over and got up to hug him when he reached the table.

Regulus sat down beside James, “So what’s going on? Last time we came here, Sirius had just gotten his inheritance.”

Remus peeked at Sirius, his face glowing with all the attention. He clapped his hands together, “Alright, who has a question?”

All three raised their hands, Sirius looked around and pointed, “Yes Peter?”

“What’s happening? Why are we here dressed ‘smart’?”

“We just got married.”

All at once, their voices raised, drawing attention from the other people.

“Children!” Sirius clapped and waited for them to quiet down, “James?”

“When did you guys get married? Why weren’t we there? Mom and Dad are going to kill you.”

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled, “We got married this morning in Hyde Park. We found some guy off Craigslist to marry us, so we did.”

Remus smiled at Lily, “Yes my best friend in the entire world?”

“You got married?! Sirius, you’re wearing a Queen shirt!”

“And fitted trousers! He even brushed his hair today.” Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius closer to him, “Ugh, you’re no longer my best friend, I’m going to turn your baby against you.”

Regulus looked at Sirius, “You got married today? Sirius! Congratulations!” He threw his hands around Sirius and hugged his brother before getting up and hugging Remus. Regulus looked around for a waiter, signaling one over when he caught their eye, “We need champagne please.”

After their glasses were filled, Regulus slapped Sirius’ arm, “Tell me how this came about, why today of all days?”

“I was just smoking a cigarette by the window and Remus was mumbling something in his sleep. I couldn’t really hear what he was saying, but I heard him say my name and say I was his husband. After hearing him say it, I just wanted it so badly. So, I woke him up and I made him marry me.”

“Just like that? You guys decided to get married based off a dream Remus was having.”

Sirius laughed and threw a hand in the air, “I’m one for dramatics.”

Regulus pushed Sirius’ shoulders back and looked at Remus, “What was your dream about?”

Blushing, he ducked his head, “It was quite boring actually, I was introducing Sirius to someone at a dinner party. We were drinking wine and talking about the color we were painting our kitchen, it was very domestic actually.”

Sirius laid his head on Remus’ shoulder, “So we applied for a marriage certificate and found someone to marry us on Craigslist.”

“Jesus what are you guys going to tell Hope and Lyall?”

Remus tipped his head back and downed the rest of his champagne, “Haven’t thought of it really, I’m still debating if telling them sooner or later is the better option.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders, “I mean might as well rip the band aid off. I know Mia and Monty will be disappointed for a minute, but they’ll find the whole thing charming to be honest. Sirius has them wrapped around his finger.”

“Should I just call them, leave a message? I’m sure my mum’s at the market and my dad’s doing something in his study.” All heads were nodding, “Terrible lot, you all want to hear me get scolded like a kid.” All heads nodded again. He rolled his eyes and huffed, but pulled his phone out anyways. He dialed Hope’s number and put it on speaker. It rang a few times and he sighed hoping he could get away with leaving a message, but his heard her cheerful voice over the phone line, “Hello love! You’re calling out of the blue, how are you?”

“I-I…” Remus looked around the table, James and Sirius leaning into one another, their faces red and mouths clamped shut.

“Are you okay Remus? You’re not in trouble, are you?”

“No Mum. I think you should get Lyall before I tell you anything.”

“He calls his father by his first name? We don’t even do that.” Regulus whispered to Sirius. Sirius replied quickly, “It’s a bit they do when there’s big news.”

Hope was calling to Lyall, chattering in between about the back garden, “Okay, he’s in here now. What’s this about?”

“Me and- Sirius and I-”

“What’s wrong? Oh love, did Sirius leave you? Do you need to come home?”

Sirius couldn’t hold it in anymore and he started laughing. James quickly joined and soon everyone at the table was too. Remus stared at them all, his shoulders shaking before laughing loudly himself. He wiped his eyes, “Oh god, please don’t be mad at me. Promise to me first you won’t.”

“Don’t worry love, you can tell us anything.”

“Sirius and I got married this morning!” Remus giggled again, his hand flying to his mouth. “I’m so sorry, it was spontaneous. James and Lily weren’t even there.”

There was no voice on the other end, “Mum, are you there?” More silence. “Da, hello?”

“Remus John Lupin! You’re married?! You got married today without your own parents there?”

Sirius did grabby hands at Remus’ phone and he cleared his throat, “Hope, it’s me Sirius.”

“You married my son without his parents there?”

“Yes ma’am I did, I couldn’t wait another day without him being my husband. We’ve been engaged for nearly a year and what better day than June nineteenth? I looked at your son at five in the morning and I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to be a Lupin, so I made it happen. I am however sorry that you were not in attendance. Do you accept my apology?”

There was a beat of silence followed by Lyall sighing, “Yes we do. We know how crazy you two are for one another.”

“I’m glad you understand.”

“Make sure to send us pictures! I hope Remus was wearing his kilt!”

“Yes, I was, and we will Mum. We love you, got to go. Toodles.” Remus clicked of and thumped his head on the table. “I said toodles, fuck me. How did you get them so calm?”

“I told you, Sirius has charm!” Peter high fived him and Regulus patted his back, “Who knew parents liked you? I’ve only seen them thrown things at you!”

Sirius elbowed him in the ribs and cackled, “Enough champagne, we’re all getting looney. Well, all but Lily.”

Remus placed his hand on Lily’s stomach and smiled, “Little baby Potter. How frightening.”

“He’s going to be full of mischief that’s for sure.” James’ eyes twinkled, and he smiled at Sirius, “Very mischievous.”

-

Sirius flopped down on their bed, “Holy fuck! Who knew being married would get you going?” He grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand and chugged half of it.

Remus stretched his arms and legs out, the sheets were rumpled beneath him and all he could do was smiled. He ran his hand on the inside of Sirius’ thigh, “You did too, you know romance gets me going.”

“Yes, how could I forget the boner you popped during 27 Dresses?”

Remus pinched the inside of Sirius’ thigh, “For fucks sake, can’t you drop that?”

“Never” a smile spread across Sirius’ face, “Husband.”

“We’ve been married a total of 13 hours and you’re already being mean to me.” Remus stuck his lip out before smiling and kissing Sirius, “You’re my husband!”

“Husband. Husband. Husband! You’re my husband!” Sirius hopped on top of Remus, “Can you believe it? We’re married!”

Remus laughed and patted Sirius’ butt, “Easy tiger, you’re hopping on my balls.”

“My…husband’s balls?” Remus pulled Sirius flush with his chest and tickled his sides, “You’re out of control.”

Sirius squirmed around, getting comfortable on Remus’ chest, “I am so in love with you. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for loving me.” He kissed the top of Sirius’ head, his fingers running down Sirius’ back. “We’re married. Wow.”

“I know.” He kissed Remus’ chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too…Husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about Wolfstar.


End file.
